


The Reluctant Hero

by MEFangirl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEFangirl/pseuds/MEFangirl
Summary: Starting this with the Mindoir background,  and what could have happened if shepard had attended a biotic training academy and had met Kaiden after BAatt had been closed down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and backgrounds belong to bioware, this is just my head cannon on what may have happened to a young Shepard.

Nima was watching the sun go down over mindoir from the hilltop not more than a mile from the colony. She would often take a stroll after working the fields with her parents on their farm. At sixteen Nima was one of the oldest of the children who lived at the colony. Most would follow her about begging her use her biotics to throw them in the air or spin them around sometimes she would divulge them but after using her biotics to stack the gathered harvest crates she needed a break.  
This particular day however would be branded into her mind and that beautiful red sunset that she loved to watch arrive and disappear would be one she would never be able to look at again. The blood red colour of the sky would be a reminder of what was about to happen and what she was about to lose.  
She was enjoying watching the sky turn blood red when her comm crackled. “Nima where are you?”  
“Usual spot on the hilltop,” she replied.  
“Get out of sight, the colony is under attack, we’re coming to you.”  
”What? What do you mean the colony is under attack?” But her comm had gone silent. She sat up and looked in the direction of the colony. She saw figures with guns and her neighbours running and screaming. Why would anyone attack the colony? She made her way down the hill making sure she kept low so she wasn’t seen if they were to turn around. She saw her father peering round some transport crates, he beckoned her over and she ran towards them not noticing that one of the colonist’s attackers, a Baterian had noticed her and called two others over, as they ran towards her one fired his pistol. Nima felt a slight sting as the bullet grazed her shoulder, before she could think about what she was doing she brought up a barrier and pushed the Baterians biotically. It was just enough to make them fall over and give Nima and her parents enough time to run, the Baterians gave chase and gunfire rained around them, Nima had kept her barriers and had extended them as far as she could round herself and parents, one of the baterians weapons disarmed her barrier and another one aimed his rifle but her father stepped into the line of fire, he went down falling onto Nima as he did so. With the wind knocked out of her she lay sprawled on the ground a baterian standing over her. The other two caught up with her mother and dragged her back towards the colony. The Baterian standing over her sneered before hitting her with the butt of his rifle and then everything went black.  
She awoke to find herself in some sort of crate lined up to be loaded onto a ship, she heard crying from other crates and Baterians ramming rods through the cage to silence them. She couldn’t see a sign of her mother. She rubbed her throbbing head and tried to concentrate, she knew she’d have to wait till the Baterians were busy before making her escape. She waited till the Baterians had lifted another crate into the ship when she concentrated her biotics so push open the door of her cage and then ran, she hid till it was dark enough for her to search for mother, she found her in another cage but she couldn’t get it open.  
“Nima go, run, get out of here. Don’t let them catch you.”  
“What about you?”  
“Never mind me she told her you need to go find help.”  
“No, I won’t leave you,” she said using her biotics to force the door open. As she was helping her climb out the cage a Baterian noticed. Nima threw up a barrier as the shot rang out, she spun and threw the Baterian across the way into the side of a building. Other Baterians began to run from all directions as Nima used all her strength to keep them at bay. One got close enough to grab her and another got her mother. Pushing her down on her knees and ordering her mother to her knees Shepard watched as they shaved her mother’s hair and placed a device onto her skull. They dragged them away to one of the buildings and tied Shepard to a chair. She was watched day and night, told that if she struggled it would be made worse for her mother. She hadn’t believed them, she fought hard and watched as they made her mum their unwilling slave. They forced her to watch as they experimented on her. Nima didn’t know how much time had passed, they thought they could break her making her watch as they tortured her mother but instead they made her angry. In a blind rage she broke free and killed them.  
Her mother had been affected by the implant and sat on the floor rocking back and forth, asking what she was going to do. Nima cried whilst trying to persuade her to go with her, in the end she had to leave her and run. She ran to the edge of the colony keeping out of sight of the Baterian patrols till she came across an emergency beacon which she set off and then hid in the hills to await an Alliance patrol. For a week she stayed hidden going back to the colony for supplies only when she knew the Baterians were patrolling the other side of the colony, she’d release any of the children and colonists she could, helping them escape into the hills unnoticed. She saw alliance ships arrive and she ran to where they landed and told them about the attack on the colony, bringing them to where she and the rescued colonists had been hidden. She was told the Baterians had killed her mother when they found that Nima had got free and killed her captors. 

Because of her biotics, Shepard was sent to a private facility to train her to use them effectively in combat. Nima relished it, BAaTT had been shut down two years previously and some of those teenagers ended up at the same facility as Nima.  
She tried to keep to herself but found she was drawn to one of the other students. He kept to himself too, at first she didn’t think anything of it but she noticed that some of the other students would stay away from him as if they were afraid of him which piqued her interest. She came through the lunch hall one day and saw him sat by himself so she plonked herself down next to him. “What’s your story?” She asked  
“What?” He looked at her momentarily confused. He’d been lost in thought and hadn’t really seen her sit down.  
“Your story.” She said again. “I know you have one, sat by yourself at lunch, in class.”  
“What about you? You spend most of your time alone.”  
“Noticed did you?”  
“You’re hard to miss,” he said  
She grinned at him, “pretty hard to miss yourself. Nima, nima Shepard.” She said holding out a hand.  
He took it and as he shook it, both of their biotics flared and the wave of energy washed over them as it connected. “Kaiden, Kaiden Alenko.” He said looking from their hands to her face and smiling for the first time since he got here. He’d seen her around the academy, keeping to herself. Staying away from the other students, preferring her own company. He’d watched her whilst they were training, she was strong and her biotics swirled round her, at first he thought she couldn’t control them but then she would channel them to lift, push, and throw an object or person if they annoyed her with incredible force. Another reason she was often on her own, no one wanted to be on the wrong side of her temper.  
“Who trained you?” He asked  
“Trained me?”  
“Your biotics you seem at home with them, we’ve all had to work hard to master them.”  
“Oh that, grew up on a farm, used to help my parents with the harvest. So I guess my dad?”  
“My parents own a farm or did till my pops joined the Alliance. Are you from earth?”  
“No a colony out in the traverse.”  
“Ah ok.” Kaiden got the sense she didn’t want to talk about it so didn’t press. But after that they found themselves in each other’s company each meal time or night. A few months later Kaiden couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a walk round the station. He passed the area where the shuttles would come in and saw the door was open. He looked through to see Nima standing on the edge of the platform with her arms out stretched. He came up beside her, “what are you doing?”

“Oh, kaiden. I didn’t hear you.” She didn’t turn as she said it. “I’m practising my barriers. When I can’t sleep I come out here and practise my barriers whilst watching the stars.”  
“Practising your barriers? That’s not the facilities kinetic barriers that’s usually there then?”  
“No mine,” she said “wait a minute.” She kept one hand out stretched whilst using her other to pull the switch that turned the barriers on. She then turned and smiled at him. “Sorry it takes quite a bit of concentration.”  
“Jesus. You make it look easy.”  
Nima laughed if only.  
“Can you show me how to do that?”  
“Do you know how to make a barrier?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, bring up your barrier.” Kaiden created a barrier that surrounded him. “Now try and extend it round me.” Kaiden concentrated his energy and tried to surround Nima. She felt the warm glow as his biotics began to surround her, it took all her concentration not to allow her biotics to mingle with his as she felt the energy start to build up.  
“Very good,” she said encouragingly. “Now push the barrier out so it forms a wall.”  
It took all of Kaidens concentration but he managed it for a minute before the energy dissipated. “Dammit,” he said frustrated.  
“Not bad for a first attempt.” Nima told him. “Remember I’ve been doing this since I was ten. Not that it saved my parents or my colony.”  
Kaiden picked up the bitterness in her voice, “what happened?”  
Nima took a deep breath and looked back out at the stars. “The Baterians.” She began, “they attacked the colony, killed the men, shot my father in front of me and herded the woman and children into crates. They had knocked me out before I could get my barriers back up and I woke up in a crate. I used my biotics to break free and I ran, I tried to free my mother but they caught us again.” She clenched her fists as she fought back the wave of emotion. “They forced some sort of device into her skull, every time I fought or struggled they forced me to watch as they performed more experiments or tortured her.”  
Kaiden looked horrified. “How are you so together? I’d be a mess”  
“I vowed to do better. One day those Baterians will all pay, but I’m not yet strong enough. I wasn’t two years ago and I’ve still got a way to go.”

Kaiden felt the anger radiating from her and now understood why it seemed her biotics were unstable and she wasn’t in control. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” he told her. “You are stronger than you think you are, you’re stronger than anyone else our age.”  
Nima looked at him not knowing what to say. She was never any good at taking compliments. “Oh thank you. You’re pretty strong yourself you know, not everyone can create a wall on the first attempt.”  
Kaiden grinned. “I have a good teacher.”  
She laughed. “I don’t know about that.”  
“If you were teaching at Brain camp I’d have learnt a lot more than I did from Vergus.”  
“Who.”  
“General Vergus, he was a turian instructor who took pleasure in making life as difficult as possible.”  
“Didn’t that place get shut down?”  
“Er yeah.”  
“Because of him?”  
“Sort of.”  
Nima got the sense that Kaiden was uncomfortable talking about it so she changed the subject. “It’s a beautiful view isn’t it she said staring back out at the stars.”  
“What space?”  
“Yeah the stars, the constellations, the black, the silence.”  
“When put like that I suppose it is, I never really thought about it.”  
“I want to travel the stars, see all things I never thought possible.”  
“Are you going to join the Alliance?” He asked  
“If I want to Travel the stars and if I want to ensure there is justice for my parents and the other colonists then yes I suppose I will. What about you?”  
“My father did, I suppose I will as well.” He said “Haven’t given it much thought.”  
“Guess we better head back to bed and get some sleep before someone finds us here.”  
“Yeah,” Kaiden agreed not really wanting to leave. The more time he spent with Nima the more he found himself not wanting to leave her side. He found himself thinking about her and looking for her whenever they were in class. Their eyes invariably looked for each other across a room and when finding each other would smile.  
The instructors although they didn’t encourage fraternisation were intrigued to see that Nima and Kaidens biotics seemed to blend whenever they were working together and that made their attacks more powerful and their defence hard to break through.  
They had them teamed up for training and Kaiden and Nima’s biotics grew stronger just as the bond between them grew stronger. One training exercise had them go into a simulation of the Mindoir attack by the Baterians. Nima thought it was a regular training simulation till she saw a Baterian and without thinking about it she pulled him towards her and then slammed him against the rocks causing him to disappear, she began to realise where she was when she saw a familiar hillside and the blood red sunset. She ran headlong into the colony with Kaiden calling her to wait. By the time he reached her she’d decimated all the Baterians and he found her sat on a crate in the centre crying. 

“Nima what happened?”  
“This is my home Kaiden, how could they do this? How could they use this? All these people.”  
Kaiden looked around at the simulation of the massacre and horror of Mindoir and put his arms around her. “I’m sorry Nima,” was all he could think to say. He was shocked at the scene before him, was it really like this, is this what the Alliance soldiers had witnessed?  
The instructors shut down the simulation and Nima was called into an office. Kaiden saw someone in an Alliance uniform talking to her. He didn’t know what had happened or why her home had been used in a simulation but it was the last he saw of her at the academy. He’d gone by her room and found it had been cleared out and all trace of her had gone. “Where’s Nima?” He’d asked  
“She left,” was all anyone would tell him.  
He couldn’t even send her a message as there was no forwarding address he didn’t even know where she stayed when they went home for the holidays. He was going to ask her if she wanted to come to his for Christmas. For weeks he felt bereft, as if part of him were missing. When he was teamed up with any of the others his biotics didn’t feel as seamless and he didn’t feel as strong or as alive as he did when he joined his biotics with Nimas. Every night he would practice his barriers the Nima had shown him till he was able to use his barriers as a shield instead of the kinetic barriers of the facility. He would spend his time looking out at the stars wondering where she was. Three months passed when he got word from her.  
Nima had been called into the office the minute she’d come out of the simulation. There was an Admiral from the Alliance Navy waiting for her. “Nima he’d said I’m sorry to have made you relive that event.”  
“Why did you?” She asked.  
The instructors here feel that you aren’t reaching your potential and wanted to use this simulation as a demonstration of how strong your biotics are. “You decimated the Baterians.”  
“It’s a simulation, it’s not real”  
“The safety was off”.  
“What! You put Kaiden and me at risk.”  
“It was a calculated risk,” the admiral said. “No other student can use a barrier across the shuttle bay to keep out space.”  
“Oh, you know about that.”  
“Yes they couldn’t believe it when they saw what you were doing.”  
“What now?”  
“Your eighteen in two months am I correct?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’d like to put you into training for the Alliance, you will make a fine officer one day.”  
“Yes sir, er thank you sir.”  
“Pack up your gear cadet we leave at nineteen hundred hours.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The next few months had been gruelling doing basic training and being the youngest in the squad. She proved herself to be a natural leader, taking command when others couldn’t make a decision and even though she relished the challenge she found herself missing Kaiden. Missing their practise sessions, missing their being teamed up together and the way their biotics melded and made them stronger.  
Several times she’d started a letter to send him and each time she deleted it. She couldn’t explain why she felt guilty for leaving without saying a word. After all the nights she was worn out after training she found herself wide awake and thinking about those night looking out at the stars. She switched on the light above her bunk and started to write.

Kaiden, I’m not sure where to start or even what to say. After that exercise I was told to pack and be ready to leave so I never got a chance to say goodbye. I didn’t know what to think at the time and I still don’t really understand what they were trying to prove. But I’m here doing basic training. I miss our nights watching the stars and I find myself missing you. Once I’ve finished basic training maybe we can meet up, if you’d like that is. Hope you are well and are practising those barriers. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Nima.

A message pinged onto his screen and not one from his parents, he opened it and when he saw who it was from he found himself smiling. He replied immediately saying that he hoped she was getting on well and he was glad she was alright and that he had been worried and that no one wanted to tell him anything. He was going to invite her to his for Christmas break but if she wasn’t finished basic training by then maybe she could come the next year and that yes he’d love to meet up after she’d finished as he missed her too.


	2. A battle on shore leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend shore leave and a opportunity to see Kaiden after all this time takes a more sinister turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at what could have happened if shepard had been at Elysium on shore leave when the Skyllian blitz occured.
> 
> All characters and backgrounds belong to bioware.

The skylian verge, Home to the planet Elysium and the go to holiday resort of races from all over the Milky Way. Nima stepped off the transport at the capital Illyria and walked up to a waiting Kaiden. It was the first time she’d seen him since leaving the academy. 

“You booked us to stay here?” She asked staring up at the hotel. 

“My parents wanted me to have memorable birthday and I wanted you have a memorable shore leave.”

She gave him a hug, “Happy Birthday.”

He grinned, “Now that’s the kind of greeting I like.”

She laughed. “How long have you been here?” 

“A couple of days” he said taking her bag in one hand and her hand in the other. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a room... it’s a twin” he added hastily. 

“As long as it’s a comfy bed, after all that travelling I’m ready to fall asleep.”

“You should take Advantage of the spa facilities here, I hear they are excellent.”

“A few drinks at the bar will suit me fine”

“Let’s get you to the room and you can have a soak in the tub, it has jets in it. Most relaxing bath I’ve ever had.”

“Sounds good,”

He opens the room door and puts her bag down on the bed. “I’ll leave you to get settled and I’ll meet you at the bar.” He closes the door and leaves Nima to wander round the room. She takes a look out the window at the view below. There was an outside pool with a bar to the side and tables. From her vantage point she could see across the capital, apartments, streets filled with people. She turned her attention to her bag and pulled out a dress. She’d bought it hoping to impress Kaiden. She decided that she’d take advantage of the massaging waters in the tub later opting for a refreshing shower. Slipping into her backless dress and kitten heels, she fluffed her hair and applied a coat of gloss to her lips and headed out the door to meet Kaiden. 

Kaiden had been talking to the bar tender when he said “wow, wouldn’t mind getting to know her.” Kaiden turned to see who he was talking about. Walking towards him in a long black figure hugging gown that had a long split down the side was Nima, her hair tousled like she’d just fallen out of bed. 

He stood as she came towards him, “you look amazing,” he said. 

“Thanks, though I feel rather overdressed now.” She said looking at Kaiden in his casuals. 

“Oh no, your perfect, I mean” he started, Nima laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “I wouldn’t go that far, though I appreciate the compliment.”

“What can I get you to drink?” 

“Surprise me.” She said

The bartender smiled, “I’ve just the thing,” he said pouring the mixture from a container into a glass and sliding it over. 

Nima took a sip, “you can keep these coming.” She told him.

They sat by the bar talking for an hour or so before heading to the table Kaiden had booked for Nima’s arrival. “Wined and Dined and a stay in a fancy hotel, anyone would think you’re trying to impress me Kaiden.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“No, but I may get accustomed to being spoilt.”

“As much as I would love to come here again, I won’t have the credits on a soldier’s salary.”

“Then we best enjoy this whist we can.”

Later that evening as they got back to the room they heard gunfire and screaming. “What? What’s going on?” Kaiden ran to the window. “There are men with guns. Looks like mercenaries and slavers,” He turns and looks at Nima. “There are Baterians too.”

Nima opened her case. Took out a couple of pistols and clips and got changed. 

“You brought guns on shore leave?”

“I’m always prepared,” she tells him. 

“Nima, what are you going to do?”

She tosses him a gun and a spare clip. Makes a fist and lets the biotic energy surround her. She then heads out the door. Kaiden runs after her. Baterians are dragging people out their rooms, without missing a beat she shoots them in the head and they drop to the floor. She takes the guns off the dead Baterians and checks out the hotel guests. Those that look like they can handle a gun she tosses a gun at them and tells them to follow her. Anyone else she tells to keep their door locked. 

They go through each floor taking down any mercenaries they come across. They reach the lobby and find people huddled in group’s mercenaries and Slavers standing over them. 

“Kaiden take them out,” she threw a singularity over the mercenaries and ran, slid and put up a barrier that covered the huddled guests. Kaiden and the other men shot the mercenaries. When it over was she stood up and looked around. Pick up those weapons she said to Kaiden, to the huddled guests she said; “I know you’re afraid. You came here to relax, have fun. This lowlife scum she continued pointing to the dead mercenaries will sell you as slaves or kill you and your loved ones. Are we going to let them get away with that? Six years ago Baterians nearly destroyed my home. I will never allow that to happen again. We will show these people what will happen to those that threaten us.”

Men and women stood up and took guns a grim expression on their faces. Those with children were told to keep them safe and protect them. 

Nima and Kaiden headed out the hotel the guests she’d left armed were left to guard it. “Don’t let anyone in.” She said. “No mercy either.”

Kaiden watched her, he wasn’t going to question her decisions. He knew what she felt about slavers, about Baterians in particular. He was a little worried about her damn the consequences attitude as she ran in biotics flaring, throwing Mercenaries, and slamming them into the ground. He could barely keep up, her anger mixed with adrenaline was making her move at speed. 

He quickly realised she didn’t need him at her side she needed him to cover her, take out anyone who would flank her. Here, he saw why the alliance had pulled her out of biotic training and put her through basic instead. 

They came across a group of marines who were also on shore leave fighting off another group of mercenaries. Kaiden watched as she threw two in the air and slammed another into a building. She then shot the one that had a marine by the throat. 

After checking they were uninjured she told them to take the weapons from the mercenaries and follow her. It amazed Kaiden how they didn't question her they just fell in line. For all she knew several could have been a higher rank but no one was questioning that she was in charge. 

Her biotics took on a hue that made look like she was on fire. It was a fiercesome sight to behold. The ground forces they'd encountered had been few in number but Shepard had no doubts that it wasn't over. She gathered the rest of the colony and had them head back to the hotel. She then had the marines and any civilians good with weapons create a perimeter round the hotel. 

They didn't have to wait too long before reinforcements arrived. They landed near the colony and began their assault. Nima linked up her biotics with Kaiden and created a wall that they found impenetrable. For hours they kept up their assault and for hours Kaiden kept up the barrier with Nima till one of the mercenaries discharged a rifle that overloaded their Barrier. As it collapsed another shot Kaiden. 

Nima watched as Kaiden went down, memories of her father being shot 'by a Baterian flooded her mind. She screamed barriers come up whilst she body slammed the mercenary. She then lifted the other and shot him at point blank range. She caught up three more in a singularity and began shooting them. 

Later she would say she didn’t remember what happened. Everyone else would say she tore through the slavers like an angry Krogan. In her blind rage she decimated them. By time reinforcements had arrived, they had turned tail and run. 

Kaiden has been taken to the nearby medical unit. Nima followed after debriefing the Alliance brass. She stood as his bedside holding his hand. “How are you?” She asked

“Doc says I’ll be fine,” He told her. “Was a through and through. Just need to rest I should be right as rain by time shore leave is over.”

“Guess I’ll have to look after the patient,” she smiled. “When you got shot it reminded me of when my father was killed in front of me. I’m not sure what happened after that.”

“You really don’t remember?”

“No”

He raised an eyebrow. “You charged into a group of about 50 mercenaries and destroyed them Nima. You were so fast and angry they didn’t stand a chance.”

Nima sat on the edge of his bed. “I lost control Kaiden, just like I did on mindoir, I was so angry. All I could think is they had to pay.”

She began to shake and Kaiden winced as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and looked at him, “what does it say about me Kaiden if I go into a blind rage and decimate my enemy?”

“That you’re a woman not to be fucked with?” He joked. 

“I’m being serious.”

“I know, that was inappropriate I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you Nima but you may not remember what happened but you went only for the slavers, mercenaries and those that were harming the colonists. You seemed to differentiate between the two.”

“That’s a small comfort at least,” she said. 

“You saved the colony.”

“We, we saved the colony.”

“That’s not what they’ll say.”

“I don’t care, the colonists, you and the other marines did just as much as I did.”

“They’ll give you a medal for this.”

“Then they better give you one.”

“You took Charge Nima, you rallied the colonists and led the men. I just backed you up and followed your orders. If they want to give you a medal, take it.”

She sighed. “I doubt they will but if they were too I wouldn’t feel right.”

He wished he could make her see that she deserved every commendation they wanted to bestow. It was her that took command not him, her that roused the colonists to fight back. There was no asking or pleading, she showed them what she was willing to do and expected no less from them. 

The marines on shore leave followed her because she was a natural leader. She’d taken charge, given orders and they had followed them. She had saved the colony. There wasn’t any chaos. Very few colonists were injured. 

The mercenaries had learnt a new name that day. Every Baterian and slaver would remember the Name Shepard from now on. Kaiden couldn’t express how proud he was of her. He could see what the Alliance saw in her even if she couldn’t see it herself. 

The next day transports arrived to take them to Alliance headquarters. She was awarded the Star of Terra despite her protests and given a promotion all the other marines involved in the defence of the colony were given commendations. 

Kaiden went home to recuperate and Nima went with him after being given some extended shore leave. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to enjoy the full 3 days in a luxury hotel,” he said. “I was really hoping to enjoy one of those famous massages”

“It’s going to take them a little while to get over the experience.” Nima said, some of the staff were traumatised. 

“Just as well you were there, the casualties were minimal.”

“It wasn’t just me Kaiden. “

“You made all the difference. “

She shook her head and smiled, “how about I give you a massage?” She asked. 

“I’m happy to be sitting out here with you and a beer.”

They sat back on the sun loungers and soaked up the sun and Nima admired the view. “It’s certainly beautiful here,” she said looking across the bay. 

“Yeah, I didn’t always appreciate it growing up.”

“Time has a way of making you see things with a different perspective.” She said “I’m going to miss this when I go back.”

“You know you’re welcome back anytime, my parents are quite fond of you.”

Nima looked back at the house, “I’m quite fond of their son.” She said turning back and looking at Kaiden.

“And he’s very fond of you.” He said taking her hand and pulling her to him. “now let me show you how much.”


	3. Nothing's routine in this job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a pioneer team goes silent Shepard is amongst the team sent to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the characters and backgrounds belong to bioware.
> 
> this is the shortest chapter of them all, may possibly come back and do some more work on it at some point, but for now this is my version of what happened on Akuze.

It had only been a year since the events on Elysium. Nima been promoted to Sergeant and now was part of the unit that had been sent to Akuze to investigate why the colony had gone silent. They touched down at the landing zone at 1200 hours. “Rendezvous back here at 0600 lieutenant” the commander said. “Aye aye” the pilot said before taking off. 

“Alright Marines,” The Commander said, “Let’s find out what’s happened to the pioneer team.” They head out to the colony, but when they arrive there is no one there. The commander sends them out in teams of three to do recon on all the buildings. Shepard, Toombs and Hammond head out to the far end of the colony, guns at the ready. 

“What happened here?” Toombs asked. 

“The place is deserted,” Nima said. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out.” Hammond replies, “There is no evidence to show they were dragged off, there’s no evidence of gunfire or a fire fight.” 

“Makes no sense," Toombs said," They’ve all vanished.”

“They’ll be some explanation.” Nima tells him as they check another building, “Just like in those fantasy stories you like to read.”

“I’ve seen you reading them when you think I’m not looking Shepard.”

“We all need a little fantasy Toombs” she tells him. 

“It’s my fantasy you’ll dump that boyfriend of yours and go out with me instead.” 

“It can stay a fantasy Toombs.” 

Hammond looked between the two, “you have a boyfriend Shepard?”

“Is that so surprising?”

“Haven’t seen you getting particularly close to anyone, where’s he based?”

“He only joined this crew a few days ago.”

“What’s his name?” Toombs asked. “Are you going to introduce him? 

“None of your business. And no”

“I’ll find out when I get back you know.”

Just then the comms crackled, “Hammond, report.”

“Colony is clear this end Commander. No sign of any struggle, it’s like they just vanished.”

“Very well Lieutenant, head back to base camp”. 

They head back to the main part of the colony and where the commander had set up Camp. “I’m sending a squad to do a perimeter run,” the commander said. “The colonists could have taken shelter in nearby caves.”

“Is this planet known for weather anomalies sir?” Nima asked

“Not that I’m aware of Sergeant but we aren’t ruling anything out at this point, something happened to the team. We don't know enough about this planet other than the pioneer team went dark.” By the time they turned in that night they’d scouted most of the planet, ATV’s had been sent out in all directions to conduct a search. There was no explanation of how or why the pioneer team had vanished they had completely disappeared without a trace 

Nima woke to shouting and gunfire. She grabbbed her gun and ran out the tent. “Shepard look out,” lieutenant Hammond yelled, she looked up and saw a creature towering above them, it fired something at them she threw her barriers around herself and Hammond but it passed right through them and splashed onto her armour burning right through it. She was lucky, Hammond had taken the full force and Nima watched in horror as the acid burned through him. She tried to pull him to a safety to attempt to treat him but it was too late she had to dodge the next attack. She fired on it as she zigzagged her movements in an attempt to avoid further damage. She watched as her unit scattered desperately trying to avoid being hit with the green goo. 

Despite the pain down her side where the acid and eaten through her armour and onto her skin she mustered as much biotic energy as she could and began using a combination of biotic attacks and shooting it, between them her unit managed to take down one, when another rose up from the ground. She kept up the barrage of biotic warp attacks not knowing if they were even making a difference, another went down and up rose another. She mistimed her movements and got the tail end of another of the creature’s acid attacks this time on her legs as she ran. Shields and biotic barriers were no defence against the creature’s attacks.   
“There’s a damn nest of them Shepard.” Toombs said as her pulled her behind a Mako and applied medigel. “We need air support to take these bastards out.” 

“ I don't think they'll make a difference." she told him, they are coming up from underground and then disappearing again, what about the guns on the Mako?”

“Good idea Shepard.” They climbed into the Mako and Toombs drove as Shepard began firing, they got on the comms to the rest of the unit and tried to co-ordinate an attack on the creatures. another group got into the other vehicles and began firing. Another creature rose up and hit one of the vehicles, as it backed up another creature rose from underground sending the vehicle flying through the air. It landed upside down and the creature pulled it under. 

The Mako got hit twice by the creatures acid shot they pulled back as far as they could. “Toombs we need to get out of here, the creature is ripping through the Mako." They opened the hatch and Nima climbed out first. She began pulling Toombs up when a creature rose up next to them, Toombs pushed her off the mako. “Run Shepard, get out of here.” He shouted as the creature dragged the vehicle down. “Nooo, Toombs.” She threw more biotic attacks at the creature but it disappeared underground. She looked around and saw what was left of her unit, two of the creatures lay dead but there were more moving around underground. Bodies of her comrades scattered the field. Her biotics drained from prolonged fighting, she had to get back to the landing zone, let them know what happened. Unsure of the time, she reached a ridge and clambered over it before collapsing exhausted and weak from her injuries, she hadn’t had time to cushion her landing when Toombs pushed her off the Mako. She had sustained several injuries thanks to the damaged armour. 

The shuttle landed and the doors opened. Several marines jumped out. “What time were they scheduled to report in?” The lieutenant asked

“0600 sir”

“That was 6 hours ago.” 

Kaiden scanned the horizon, “sir,” he said, “There’s someone other there.” 

The lieutenant looked to where Kaiden was pointing. They ran to the area the scanner showed the figure and found Nima sprawled unconscious on the ground. “Nima?” Kaiden said turning her over. “Shepard, can you hear me.” 

They lifted her and took her back to the shuttle where a medic attended her wounds. “What happened?” He asked

“Where is the rest of the unit?” The Lieutenant asked there was 50 marines sent down here. 

Nima came round,”Kaiden?” 

“I’m here Nima, your safe now."

“We've got to get away from here, everyone's gone." She said before losing consciousness once more.

“Move out marines, let’s see if there are any other survivors.” Lieutenant Gibson says

Kaiden reluctantly left Nima with in the care of the medic whilst he went with his unit. All they found were dead bodies of a few marines and the rest of the unit missing. “What on god’s green earth?"

“What are those things sir," Kaiden told him. 

“Your guess is as good as mine corporal." They checked out the colony and found the same as Shepard’s unit had, no sign of the pioneer team, the base camp tore apart and very little left of the supplies the unit had brought with them. They headed back to the shuttle and took Shepard back to the ship. Kaiden came by the med bay when he was off duty to check on her, he took her hand, “I wish I’d been there.” He said. 

“You may have been pulled under or died too Kaiden.” She told him, “I wouldn’t have been able to live with that.” 

“I could have lost you.” 

She squeezed his hand. ”I’m alive, did you find any other survivors? She asked hopefully. 

Kaiden shook his head, “I’m sorry Nima.” Kaiden wished he could put his arms round her but her injuries meant he couldn’t. He felt helpless, he wished he could tell her that more of her unit survived. 

She lay back and stared up at the ceiling. She felt numb, How did this happen? How did they have no warning or clue about what was down there? What were those...things? Usually she was careful about observing the regs on fraternisation but today, today she didn’t care. She was glad Kaiden was here, just being close by was calming. She took his hand, “Stay for a bit longer?” She asked. 

“I’d stay here all night if I could.”

“I know you would but I don’t want you getting into any trouble because of me.”

"I'm off duty at the moment so I'll stay as long as you want. Can I get you anything?"

"Just being here is enough for now"

Much later after they'd taken Shepard back to Alliance HQ for counselling and treatment of her injuries, Shepard learned that the creatures were called thresher maws, she only hoped she didn't come across them again. Kaiden came to see her at the hospital while she was being treated and whilst she was having counselling. "How you holding up?" He asked

"You know I hate this crap right?"

"You are the strongest women I know, most people would be broken after everything you've been through."

"Who’s to say I'm not." 

"I don't believe that, you’re a fighter Shepard."

"Well someone must think so too because I've been recommended for the N7 program."

"I'm not surprised, you deserve it." He tells her. 

"Just when I got used to seeing you around the ship."

"I'm not going anywhere Nima, you'll always know where to reach me."


	4. Always expect the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nima Joins the Normandy and learns she has been picked as a candidate for the spectres, heading on their first assignment the normandy crew find a simple pickup has taken a sinister turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always characters and background belong to bioware. now on the main story of first of the trilogy. wanted to continue with the femshep and kaiden relationship and that they were already involved

Nima Shepard stepped on board the Normandy. So this was to be her home, she wondered how she got picked to be part of the crew for the new stealth ship. She stashed her gear in the lockers as the ship left orbit. 

She made her way to the cockpit. The pilot was talking to someone as she got close she realised it was Kaiden. She hadn’t seen him since he visited her at the hospital after Akuze. He’d been sent on other assignments whilst she’d been stuck getting psych eval. She couldn’t hide the smile she had when he turned to look as she came up.

“Did you hear about the new commander? “Joker asked Kaiden as he sat next to him and started pre-flight checks. 

“No, is that who we’ve just picked up?”

“Yeah, Commander Shepard, only one to survive Akuze.”

“Nima’s here?”

“That’s it, Commander Nima Shepard. Do you know her?”

“We went to the academy together.” Kaiden said as he turned to watch Nima coming up the gangway and she was smiling. He was really pleased that she was here. 

She stood behind joker as he said “what do you think commander?”

“They don’t send spectres on shake down runs.”

“So there is something else going on.”

“We will find out soon enough,” she tells him. Just then Captain Anderson called joker and asked if he’s seen Shepard. 

“She’s right here Captain.”

“Tell her to get down to the briefing room.”

“Right away Captain,” Nima said before turning to leave but not before catching Kaidens eye and then giving him the smile she’d reserved only for him. 

She entered the briefing room and looked around. “Where's the captain?” she asked walking down the ramp into the briefing room and seeing the Turian spectre standing looking at a view screen. 

“He'll be along,” Nhilus replied. “What do you know about this planet we are going to?”

“Eden prime? Not much, it’s meant to be quite beautiful. I've never been so I wouldn't know.”

“Yes it's quite a victory for you humans isn't it? Shows how you have managed to set up and protect a colony.”

“So?”

“There are many dangers in the traverse Shepard and many species who don't appreciate humans encroaching on their territory.”

“Their territory? I didn't realise the galaxy had been already been divided into stakes that had been claimed.”

Nilhus gave her a look that she couldn't work out whether he was amused or annoyed. It was hard to read his expressions at times. "I read your file,” he says. “First you survive Baterian slavers on mindoir, held back a baterians attack on Elysium and were the only survivor from Akuze. You show a remarkable will to live.”

“I wasn't alone on Elysium.” She says. 

“Yes, lieutenant Alenko.”

“Your point?” Nima interrupted

“I think it's time we told the commander what's really going on,” said the captain coming down into the room. 

“Captain?”

“You've been picked to be a candidate for the first human spectre.”

“What?”

“Nilhus here put your name forward.”

“You did? I thought Turians hated humans.”

“Not all Turians,” he said. “Some of us see mankinds potential.”

“Well, Thank you I guess. So why Eden prime?”

“We are picking something up.” Anderson tells her. 

“What's the payload captain?"

“A Prothean beacon.” 

“Prothean? Didn't they die out 50,000 years ago?”

“They left behind artifacts and technology that we don't want getting into the wrong hands.”

“Like who?”

“There are a lot of races who would love to get their hands on Prothean technology.”

Just then joker came over the comms. “Captain we have a situation.”

“What's going on joker?”

“Vid transmission from the surface, patching it through.”

On the scene a soldier was pulling someone back, “get down,” she shouts before firing her gun at some hostiles in the distance. The next minute the feed is cut.

“We need to get down there,” the captain says. 

“A small strike team would be get in unnoticed,” Nilhus says. 

“Shepard, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Nima says and heads to where Kaiden was sat with joker. “Lieutenant with me she says and heads for the stairs.” Kaiden catches up with her. “What's going on?”

“We're about to find out. Where's Jenkins?” She asks the soldier standing guard at the stairs. 

“Headed to the mess hall I believe ma'am.”

They ran down the stairs and found Jenkins at his locker. “Suit up Sargent,” Nima tells him “and meet us down in the cargo bay in ten.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

Kaiden and Nima get in the lift. “So much for a routine shakedown, “he says. 

“Trust me to end up on a mission that's gone sideways.”

“You aren't jinxed Nima.”

“We'll see. On the plus side it's good seeing you again.”

He takes her hand and squeezes it. “I'm glad you got assigned here. Couldn't believe it when Joker said it was you.”

“I couldn't believe you were sat in that cockpit.” She tells him trailing a finger down his cheek. “I've missed you, when we get shore leave we'll have a proper catch up.”

He nods. They were on duty and now was not the time for fraternisation.   
Down in the cargo bay Nhilus and the Captain were waiting. Jenkins came up behind them. “There are two drop points,” Nhilus says. “I'll go ahead and you take the second. It will be quicker for me to scout ahead and find out what's going on. Switch your comm channel to 2.”

“Got it,”Nima says, adjusting her earpiece. “Everyone ready?" They nodded an affirmative as they put on their helmets. 

“The missions yours now Shepard.” Anderson says. “Good luck.”

They drop to the ground and look about. “You’re from here Jenkins, what can you tell me?”  
“It was farmland. Nothing happens or a least didn't it's why I left and joined the academy.” He looked around, "what the hell happened here?”

Kaiden coughed. “Eurgh it smells of smoke and death, who did this?”

“Don't know but they've taken out most of the colony.”

They headed up a hill and looked over the landscape. “This place used to be beautiful,” Jenkins said. “I would sit on this hillside and watch the sunset.”

“I used to do that in mindoir. The sun was a blood red colour.”

“You were there when the baterians took over?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, commander you survived that and Akuze. I'm sure glad to be serving with you.”

“Sargent,” Kaiden said “they aren't the best memories for the commander to be reliving.”

“Oh sorry Commander, I didn't think. I imagine seeing this doesn't help either.”

“No, but we're here to do a job, let’s focus.” Suddenly Nima dropped to her knees and held her hand up to wait. She motioned the other two to take defensive positions when two armed drones came out from behind the trees and started firing. Jenkins got hit Kaiden and Nima slammed the drones together with their biotics causing them to explode. 

“Shit shit shit.” Nima said kneeling down next to Jenkins. 

“They ripped through his shields,” Kaiden said. “He didn't stand a chance. “

Nima switched channels and called the Normandy. “Jenkins was hit. Killed outright.”

“Understood Commander. We'll send a team to pick him up. You get to the rendezvous point. “

“Yes sir.” She says before switching her comms back to channel two. She looked at Kaiden a grim expression on her face. They didn't need to say anything, they knew what they had to do there would be time to grieve later. Now they had to concentrate.   
They headed further into the colony diving for cover and throwing the drones against the ground or the trees whenever they came near. They headed round a corner and saw the soldier from the vid link. She was being chased by drones.   
Nima and Kaiden linked their biotics and created a barrier over the soldier and themselves before overloading the drones, next came a wave of machines which they lifted, threw and slammed to the ground whilst the soldier shot them to finish them off. 

She turned to them both and said “Thanks commander that was quite a display.”

“We make a good team,”Kaiden tells her. 

“Report soldier.” Nima commands

“Yes Ma'am, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212,”she said. “We were coming back from a patrol when the Geth attacked. We tried to evacuate the colonists but they wiped out my entire unit. I barely escaped.”

“Know what that feels like,”Nima muttered before asking. “What are the Geth doing here? They've not been seen outside the veil for the last two hundred years.”

“They were after the beacon,” Ashley said. “It's at the dig site about two clicks south from here.”

“Take us there chief.”

“Yes Ma'am and maybe I can get some payback at the same time.”

As the neared the dig site Nima motioned they get to cover. “How good are you with a sniper rifle chief?” Nima asked

“Good enough Ma'am.”

She nodded to Kaiden and put up a barrier which Kaiden connected with. “Stay behind the barrier chief and ready that rifle.” Ashley got into a good position behind the barrier that the commander and the lieutenant had created and checked her scopes. The first shot rang out as she spied the first Geth hiding behind a crate. The crate exploded and the Geth went with it.   
The next shot rang out when Ashley saw a Geth go flying up in the air as Kaiden bioticely threw it. Nima sent a singularity into the dig site pulling all the surrounding Geth into it whilst Ashley finished them with a round in their heads.   
Once the Geth had been cleared from the area, they headed into the dig site. “The beacon, it's gone,“ Ashley said. 

“Where to?”Nima asked. 

“I don't know, maybe the space port?”

“Who took it our people or the Geth?” Kaiden asked

“Do you think there are any survivors?”

“Could be, the scientists were working nearby. Just up this hill. “Ashley said. 

“Right, keep your eyes open. Seems these Geth are everywhere.” As they headed up the hill they watch two Geth drive a man onto a spike that then rose up from the ground. “What the fuck is going on?”

Ashley took them both out but the spikes lowered to the ground and released the bodies that had been turned into some sort of machine/ human hybrid in minutes.   
Kaiden overloaded one whilst Nima sucked them up into a singularity and then shot them. They looked at each other and shuddered. “What kind of technology is this?”

“It's not prothean,”Ashley said. “They never dug anything like this up.”

“Must have brought it with them.”

“That's a frightening thought,” Kaiden says. 

They scouted round the buildings and found one locked. Nima opened it. “Oh thank the maker you're human,” a woman in a scientist uniform said. “How many scientist were there?” Nima asked. 

“A dozen. A few went with the beacon to the space port we hid in here and locked the door when we heard gunfire. “ Nima looked round the half dozen scientists crammed into the small building. 

“We'll send someone to get you,” she told them. “Just stay here for now. Did you see a Turian pass by?”

“No, we haven't seen anyone. We've been keeping low in case we were discovered.” They head out and round more buildings when they hear a gunshot. They run towards the sound and see a ship taking off in the distance.   
“That's a ship?” Ashley says, "It's a monster.” Suddenly several husks and Geth run towards them. Both Kaiden and Nima Overload the husks and throw them against the buildings and rocks whilst Ashley takes out the Geth. They head down the hill and Nima stops as she hears whispering coming from a nearby building. “You can come out now she calls.”

The door opens and several colonists spill out from the building. “Is it safe? Are they gone?” A young woman asks 

“Yes, they're gone.”

“Thank god. We ran in here and locked the door as soon as we saw that ship descend.”

“What can you tell me about the attack?” Nima asked. 

“Not much, we were working the fields when we saw what looked like black clouds in the sky and then this massive ship appeared. It emitted a noise that pierced through my skull.” Cole says. “We ran in here to get away.”

“Tell her about the gun,” another farmer said. 

“Sshh,”Cole says. 

“Gun? What's going on?”

He gives her a sheepish look as he hands over the gun. “We have someone at the port who takes a few bits from the crates that come in for the soldiers.”

“Why you!” Ashley starts

“I've got this chief.” Nima says. “So you mean you ran In here to protect your stash of smuggled goods. You know those soldiers are here protecting your asses. Most of them have died trying to save the colonists of this planet.”

“I'm sorry ok,” he says here take these mods as well. “You will have a better use for them than we do.”

“There are some scientists back there,” Nima says pointing in the direction they just came. “Go and rendezvous with them. There is Alliance ships on route to secure the area.”

They continued towards the platform. “It's Nilhus commander,” Kaiden said bending down. “He's been executed.” They heard a noise behind the crates. “Come out with your hands up,” he says. A figure appears behind the crates with his hands up. “Wait, wait,” he says don't shoot. 

“Sneaking around back there could have got you killed.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. It was another Turian that shot him.”

“Another Turian?”

“Yeah that one called him Saren, seemed to know him. He let his guard down and bam the other one shot him.”

Nima swore. “What is going on? Where did they take the beacon?”

“The scientists took it on the tram to the main spaceport, down the stairs." He pointed to his left.

“Get to the scientists and other colonists,”Nima tells him. “Let us clear out the Geth.” Nima got on the comms. Normandy. 

“Reading you Commander.”

“Nilhus is down, we are heading to the Main space port. There are a few surviving colonists and scientists that need extraction.”

“Sending a team now commander.”

They fight their way to the tram controls and then set off for the spaceport. The sun is beginning to set, “this used to be so beautiful,” Ashley sighed. 

“It can be again.” Nima tells her. “It will take time to rebuild but they can rebuild.” Kaiden stood beside her and took her hand. He knew she was thinking of Mindoir. They'd gone back together after Elysium. The colony had rebuilt and had even been granted its own militia, it had become a thriving agricultural planet once more.   
They had laid flowers at the monument for all the lost colonists. Shepard was welcomed as a hero by the families of those she'd help rescue. They'd sat on the hillside and watched the sunset and Kaiden held her as she grieved once more for her parents and her friends. 

“Are you alright Commander?” Ashley asked noticing that she seemed to be in a world of her own and Kaiden seemed to know the reason. 

Her question seemed to bring her out of her trance. “Just thinking of the past Chief. I'm fine.” She squeezed Kaidens hand before letting go and giving him a brief nod. One that said, I'm ok and thank you. 

They stepped off the tram and Nima noticed a bomb. “They've rigged the colony to blow she said under a hail of gunfire. Cover me.” Kaiden put a barrier around them and Ashley took out the Geth from her sniper position. 

As they looked for each bomb they sent Geth flying in all directions, Kaiden stood near her with a barrier to protect her from the energy blasts of some of the Geth and give her time to disarm them. Once the bombs were disarmed and the Geth dead they went down the steps to the space port. They walked up to the beacon. Nima looked at it and then radioed the Normandy. 

“Normandy we have the beacon. We are ready for transport,” She turned to see Ashley walking away from it and Kaiden going in for a better look. 

“It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up.” Ashley says. 

Next thing Kaiden is being dragged into the beacon. “Kaiden,” Nima shouts. Running and wrapping her arms round him. It takes all her strength to throw him clear before being pulled in by the beacon herself. 

“No. Shepard,” Kaiden shouts trying to get to her but Ashley holds him back. “It's too dangerous lieutenant,” she says holding onto him as they watch Nima being pulled up and suddenly images fill her mind. So much jumbled information. Once the beacon has finished its download it explodes and throws her to the ground. 

Kaiden runs to her side, “Nima, Nima speak to me.” He lifts her so she is cradled in his arms. “Please god be alright,” he says 

Ashley radios the Normandy for immediate evac. When the Normandy touches down Kaiden carries Nima to the medbay. Dr Chakwas checks her over and runs some tests. “You can go lieutenant,” she says “I'll take it from here.”

“I'd rather stay, if you don't mind Doc.”

“You have to debrief the captain,” she says gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Kaiden, I'll let you know if there's any change.”

He looks at her, his eyes said he didn't want to leave her side but he still had a job to do. “Right,” he says looking down at Nima. “I'll be back once I've debriefed the captain he tells her.” Dr Chakwas watched him leave the medbay. It wasn't unusual for soldiers to be concerned about their commanders when something happened even if the lieutenant did seem more familiar with her. 

Kaiden and Ashley were called into the briefing room. “What happened down there?” Anderson asked. 

“Everything went to hell sir,” Ashley said before Kaiden could get a word in. “One minute we were doing our normal patrols and the next we had Geth dropping on us. We tried evacuating the colony but the unit got wiped out. If it hadn't been for the commander and the lieutenant I'd be a gonna too sir.”

“What happened to Nilhus?”

“One of the dock workers said he was shot by another Turian named Saren. That he let his guard down and was shot in back of the head.” Kaiden tells him. 

“Saren?”

“You know him sir?”

“Yes, he's a council spectre. And the beacon?”

“When we arrived on scene the beacon was lit up and emitting some sort of energy field. I got too close and nearly got pulled in but the commander pulled me away but got caught up in it herself. She was lifted off the ground and subjected to something. I don't know what exactly. After that the beacon exploded and threw her across the dock.” 

Anderson rubbed his forehead. This is not going to go down well with the council, he thought. “Get your reports filed ASAP,” he tells them. “I'll inform the council. Dismissed.”

As Kaiden turns to leave Ashley asks. “What about me sir. Am I to be reassigned?”

“You'll be joining the crew Gunnery chief. We could do with more soldiers like you.”

“Thank you sir.” She says before leaving and finding somewhere she could get her report written up. 

Kaiden headed straight to the medbay. “How is she Doc?” He asked. 

“Physically she's fine. She seems to be dreaming though. We'll just have to wait for her to come round.”

“Do you mind if I sit with her?”

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Very well Lieutenant, you can let me know when she wakes up.”

Kaiden waited till Dr Chakwas left the room before taking Nimas hand. He thought back to when he found her on Akuze, unconscious and badly wounded. His unit had been sent to investigate what happened when hers failed to report in. What they found were dead marines, dead thresher maws and a lot of unanswered questions.   
He'd stayed by her side whilst they treated her wounds. He'd noticed the thresher maw acid had burnt through sections of her armour. Even though they managed to repair most of the damage she still bore the scars.   
It shocked him that he could have lost her today through his own stupidity. Why had he even gone near it? He felt her stir. 

“Argh,” she groaned opening her eyes and then covering them letting her eyes adjust to the light. “Where am I?”

Kaiden breathed a sigh of relief. “Dr Chakwas," he called "she's awake.”

“Kaiden?”

“I'm right here Nima, commander,” he quickly rectified as he doctor came in. 

“You gave us quite a scare Shepard,” the doctor reprimanded gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Urgh, like the morning after shore leave.” She said sitting up and holding her head.   
“What happened?”

“The beacon.” Kaiden said, “I must have triggered some sort of defence mechanism you pulled me clear but it pulled you in instead. Then it exploded and threw you across the dock. I carried you back to the ship.”

“My hero,” she said lightly stroking his hand

Kaiden looked pained, “you wouldn't be in here if I hadn't been curious and triggered the beacon somehow.” Kaiden said dropping his usual calm facade and letting her see how worried he was

Nima placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, “you weren't to know what would happen Kaiden, none of us did. Don't beat yourself up, I'm fine. Honestly.”

He gave her a small smile. He didn't feel any better about it even though he appreciated she was trying to make him feel better. 

“We aren't even sure that's what set it off,” Dr Chakwas said looking from one to the other. 

Just then the captain came in and Kaiden moved an appropriate distance from her side. “How is our XO Doc?” He asked.

“She's fine physically. I did detect some unusual brain activity and an increase in delta waves, I also sensed some increased rapid eye movement.”

“I had some sort of vision.” Nima told them. “I don't really understand it. There was death and destruction”

“I need to speak to the Commander alone.” Anderson says. 

“I'll be in the mess hall if you need me.” Kaiden tells her. He signs something behind Anderson's back before leaving the room, she smiled and shook her head. Anderson looked at Kaiden's retreating back. “Is your relationship with the lieutenant going to give me a headache Commander?”

“Sir?”

“No, need to be coy Commander. I picked you and Lieutenant Alenko to be part of this crew personally. I know about the unusual biotic link you have with him.”

Nima stared at Anderson not sure what to say. “I know how to be professional Captain,” she said. “As does the lieutenant.”

“Just keep it under wraps “

“Yes sir.”

“Now back to the matter at hand. I won't lie to you Shepard things look bad, Nilhus dead, the beacon destroyed and the Geth invading.”

“Intel dropped the ball Captain. We were ambushed. We didn't know what we were walking into.”

“I'll stand behind you and your report Shepard. What concerns me is Saren's involvement. He's a spectre and one of the best. But if he's working with the Geth it means he's gone rogue. And a rogue spectre is dangerous and he hates Humans.”

“Why?”

“He thinks we are growing too quickly, most races do but they don't do anything about it. Saren is working with the Geth, I don't know how or why but it has something to do with that beacon. What else did you see in this vision of yours?”

“Synthetics, Geth maybe, slaughtering people.”

“This needs reporting to the council.”

“And say what Captain that I had a bad dream?”

“Who knows what information was on that beacon, blue prints for weapons of mass destruction. Information pertinent to our survival. Saren has all that information and will use it to attack humanity.”

“I'll find some way of stopping him.”

“It's not that easy, he is a spectre and can do as he pleases. We need the council on our side.”

“Well, if we find evidence of his collaboration with the Geth then they'll have to revoke his spectre status.”

“Go tell joker to get us to the citadel. I'll contact Ambassador udina and see if he can arrange a meeting with the council.”

“Aye aye Captain,” she said saluting him. “Before I go what happened to Ashley, Gunnery chief Williams sir?”

“I've made her part of the crew. We need more soldiers after Jenkins.” Shepard nodded. “And Jenkins sir?”

“We are giving him a send-off once we reach citadel space.”

“Yes sir.” She said and headed out the mess hall. Ashley was sat at the table. “Oh Commander,” she said getting up. Nima motioned her to sit. “How are you holding up Williams?” she asked. 

“Still trying to get my head around it ma'am. I've had friends die before, it’s part of being a marine, but to lose your whole unit.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Losing your entire unit is not something you get over.”

“That sounds like the voice of experience ma'am.”

“I lost my entire unit at Akuze,” Nima says. 

“I heard about that, it must have been awful. How did you move past it?”

“I vowed to do better, to fight harder and never forget their sacrifice.”

“That sounds a little too easy, ma’am.” Ashley says. 

“Nothing is ever easy Chief.”

“Oh of course I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply.”

“It's fine Chief.” Nima looked up and saw Kaiden. “Excuse me.” She stood up and walked towards Kaiden who had moved to the lift. He pulled her in hit the button and wrapped his arms round her. 

“I'm glad you’re alright.”

She kissed him and said, “I'm fine Kaiden apart from a headache. You worry too much.”

“Of course I worry he tells her cupping her face in his hands. I could have lost you back there. It was bad enough losing Jenkins and seeing all those dead civilians.” He let her go reluctantly, better not look like we are breaking regs. 

“Shame, I could do with breaking regs after today.” She said stepping off the elevator 

“I know, but we may be able to get a room on the citadel. We are headed there now aren't we?”

“Yes the captain is trying to get an audience with the council.”

“You think they'd listen?”

“No but we have to try.”

They head towards the rear of the ship and wait for the others to join them. They stand to attention whilst the captain says a few words and Nima and Kaiden lifted the flag and folded it. The crew saluted the capsule and then Anderson had Joker open the doors and had it sent out into the vacuum of space.


	5. In search of Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the citadel, the meeting with the council doesn't go well, Shepard and her team must find prove of Sarens betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, characters and backgrounds belong to bioware. In game dialog where relevant.

They docked at the citadel and went straight to the embassy. Ambassador Udina was arguing with the council. When he’s finished he turned; “Captain Anderson, I see you’ve brought half your crew with you.” 

“Only the ground team from Eden prime, in case you had any questions.”

“I have the mission reports, I assume they’re accurate.”

“They are, I see you managed to persuade the council to meet with us.”

“They weren’t happy about it, Saren is their top agent. They don’t like him being accused of treason.”

“I’m not planning on sitting on my ass because the council don’t want to hear their top agent is a traitor.” Nima said, “If they won’t stop him I will.” 

“Settle down Commander, you’ve already done more than enough to jeapodise your candidacy for the spectres.”

“I followed orders, I didn’t get Nihlus killed and I didn’t know that being pulled into the beacon would destroy it.” Nima countered. “Looks like you’re looking for someone to blame.”

“Those were on Saren, not Shepard.” Anderson interjected. “You can’t blame her for that.”

“Hmmm” Udina said. “We better hope the C-sec investigation turns up something to support our accusations. Or the council may use it as an excuse to keep you out of the spectres.” He turned to Anderson, “come with me captain, we’ve a few things to go over before the hearing. Commander you and your team can meet us in the council chambers, top level of the citadel tower.”

As they walked out the room Ash says “and that’s why I hate politicians.”

“You aren’t the only one chief.” Nima tells her. “We better head to the council chambers and see what they’ve got to say.” 

As they make their way up the steps Nima noticed two Turians arguing. "You have to give me more time. Sarens hiding something, I can prove it."

"Your investigation hasn't turned up anything Garrus." The older turian said to him. "I'm not going to waste time and resources and fob off the council whilst you look for evidence that's not there.”

"Executor Palin, we need more time."

"It's not going to happen Garrus." The executor tells him before turning and heading down the steps towards the lift. 

“You were carrying out the investigation?” Nima asked Garrus. 

“Yes, but I haven’t been able to find anything.”

“You don’t seemed too thrilled about it, what is it about Saren you don’t like?”

“He’s always played fast and loose, I know he’s into something and if I had more time I’d have been able to find out what. As it is I’m bound by red tape.”

“I hear you. This is going to make the hearing harder.”

“Right I better let you get on, they’ll have started already. Good luck commander.”

“Thanks.”

They see Captain Anderson and head towards him, “come on,” he says. “The hearing has already started.”

“The Geth appearing from behind the veil is a concern,” The Asari councillor says. “But there is no evidence to show Saren was involved.”

“The c-sec investigation turned up no evidence to support your accusations of treason.”

“An eye witness saw him kill Nilhus in cold blood.” Ambassador Udina tells them. 

“We all read the mission report.” The Salerian councillor interjects. “The testimony of one traumatised dock worker is hardly compelling proof.”

“I resent these accusations.” Saren said “Nilhus was a fellow spectre and a friend.”

“That just let you catch him off guard.” Captain Anderson replies

“Captain Anderson,” Saren said with a condescending tone. “You always seem to be involved when humanity is making false charges against me.” He looks down at Nima, “and this must be your protégé, the one who allowed the beacon to be destroyed.”

“You were the one who wanted the beacon destroyed by blowing up the colony and then tried covering it up."

“Ah shift the blame to someone else, Captain Anderson has taught you well.”

“You have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Arrogance, but what else can you expect from a human.” 

“You have a real problem with humans Saren. Why is that?”

“You humans need to learn your place, you aren’t ready to join the council let alone joining the spectres.”

“That’s not your decision Saren.” Udina interrupted. 

“Commander Shepard’s admission into the spectres is not the subject of this meeting Saren.” The Asari councillor reminded him. 

“This meeting is a waste of my time and yours.”

“You can’t hide behind the council forever Saren.” Nima tells him. 

“And what about the vision? That was triggered by the beacon?” Anderson asked. 

“Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?” Saren asked sarcastically. “How can I be expected to defend myself against this?

“I agree,” the Turian Councillor says, “we can only deal in facts and not wild speculation.”

“Do you have anything else to add Commander?” The Salerian councillor asked. 

“You’ve already made your decision,” Nima said looking at Saren and wishing it wasn’t just a hollo projection for she wanted to biotically throw him out the window. “I’m not going to waste my breath.” 

“The council finds no evidence to show any connection between Saren and the geth,” The Asari councillor begins. “Ambassador your petition to have Saren barred from the spectres is denied. This meeting with the council is now adjourned.” 

Everyone left, leaving Nima and her team standing on the platform with Anderson and Udina. “It was a mistake bringing you into that meeting Captain, your history with Saren had the council questioning our motives.”

“I know Saren, if he’s working with the geth then it’s to get rid of all humanity. Every colony is in danger, even earth isn’t safe.”

“Why would he be that against humans?”

“I worked with him on a mission a long time ago, and things went bad. Real bad. But it’s not something we should talk about here.”

“So what’s our next step?”

“We need to find evidence to prove Sarens involvement.” Udina says. 

“What about Garrus? The Turian who was investigating?” Kaiden asked. “He seemed sure that he was hiding something, maybe he can help?”

“Worth asking at least.” Nima added. 

“There is also an agent of the shadow broker here on the citadel by the name of Barla Von.” Udina tells them, you can find him in the financial district.”

“The shadow broker?”

“An information broker,” Udina tells her, “deals in information, seems to have access to every species comings and goings.”

“I take it I’m going to have to pay him for his information?”

“I’ve authorised a number of credits to pay him if necessary Commander.” Udina tells her. 

Nima nodded, as long as it wasn’t coming from her pay packet. “We’ll head there now.”

“Very well. Come back to my office as soon as you find anything.”

They saluted the captain and gave Udina a respectful nod as they were dismissed. “So financial district to see this Barla Von?” She asked her companions. 

“Where you go I follow Commander.” Kaiden says whilst Ashley raises an eyebrow. “try not to trip over your tongue while your at it LT” 

“What?”

“Never mind Lt.” Ashley said rolling her eyes whilst Nima hide a smile. 

They head to the financial district and too Barla Vons office. “Are you Barla Von?” Nima asks the volus sitting behind a desk once they go inside. 

“I am and you are Commander Shepard. Hero of the Blitz, sole survivor of Akuze.”

“Either you have me at a disadvantage or my reputation precedes me.” 

The Volus chuckled, “I deal in information Commander.”

“I hear you work for the shadow broker.”

“Occasionally I find some information that I sell to the shadow broker, he pays handsomely for it, that is however the extent of my contact.”

“What can you tell me about Saren?”

“Only That Fist was meant to be retrieving some information involving him.”

“Fist?”

“Small time crook runs Cora’s den in the wards. He double crossed the shadow broker and now there’s a bounty on his head.” 

“How does that help me?”

“.If you want to get to know what he has I suggest you get to him first.”

“Shadow brokers hired someone to take him out?” Nima asks 

“You catch on fast Commander. A Krogan. Last I heard he was being detained by C-sec officers.”

“And how much do you want for this information.”

“Nothing, I’d rather it not get get back to the shadow broker I gave you the information” The Volus says simply.

“Understood.” 

“Now if you don’t mind seeing yourself out.”

“Garrus is C-sec isn’t he? Maybe he knows more about the Krogan.” Kaiden says as they leave Barla Vons office. 

“Ok, so we’ll head towards there and see if he’s around.” Nima says. 

“Or ask this guy.” Ashley says nodding toward the young c-sec officer investigating some cabs. “Oh hi,” He says as they approach. “What can I do for you... Commander Shepard?” 

“Someone has a fan.” Kaiden murmered in her ear. 

“Have we met?” Nima asked 

“Oh no, but I’ve seen all the vids with you in. The hero of Elysium, the sole survivor of Akuze.” He was about to rabbit on but Kaiden stopped him. 

“We are looking for a c-sec officer named Garrus. Don’t suppose you’ve seen him about?” 

“Garrus Vakerian? He’s probably in the medical bay with Doctor Michelle.” She buzzed a little while ago wanting to speak to him. I’d imagine you’ll find him there commander.”

“Thank you,” Nima says, “how are you enjoying being part of c-sec?”

“Oh it’s great, not as exciting as being an N7 but I was one of the first humans to be picked to join c-sec.”

“How many races make up Csec?”

“Mostly Turians and humans, there is the odd salerian.”

“What about the other races?” 

“I’m not sure Commander, I just know who I’ve seen about.”

“We’ll keep up the good work officer.” 

“Thank you Ma’am” He says saluting her. 

They head to the wards and towards the medical bay. Nima stops to take in the view, “wow, commander, is everyone one of those arms full of people?”

“The council represents more races than I realised.” Nima says taking in the lights and traffic, “it’s a massive melting pot of species and cultures.”

“I can see why they may be cautious to let newcomers in.” Kaiden says looking at the view. 

“Or maybe they just don’t like humans.” Ashley said 

“Don’t see why not.” Nima says, “we have oceans, beautiful women, an emotion called love, according to the old vids we have everything they want.”

“When you put it like that Shepard, it’s not hard to see why anyone would love you.” Kaiden said

“You don’t get out much do you Lt.” Ashley said.

“Just as well it’s not just anyone who does.” Nima smiled

“Should I leave you two alone? “Ash asks

Nima laughed. “No need chief we’re on duty after all. Better go and see if Garrus is still in medical.”

As they walk up to medical they hear raised voices and a women scream. Nima motions to them to be ready and opens the door. In front of them a man is holding the doctor hostage with a gun to her head whilst the other three with him are ransacking the place. 

“What are you doing?” She asks pointing her gun at him

“Keep out of this.” He says, “I’ll shoot.” 

Just then Garrus who had been crouched behind a wall popped up and shot him in the head pulling Doctor Michelle behind him in one swift movement.  
“Impressive.” Nima nodded at him whilst throwing a warp into the canister which exploded and set another alight. Some well-placed shots and they last two where down. 

“Nice timing Commander, your distraction gave me a chance to take him out.” 

“Nice moves,” Nima says. “What were they wanting?” 

“They wanted the quarian.” Doctor Michelle said. “She said she had information to sell to the shadow broker.”

“How do you know the quarian?”

“She came here for treatment, Fist had come by while she was talking and said he could help her. She left with him.”

“Right well it looks like we’ll be heading that way now, Garrus I assume you know where to find Fist.”

“He’ll be hiding in the back of Cora’s den.”

“Let the way.”

“What about the Krogan?” Kaiden asked

“We don’t know, how much danger this quarian is in, time is of the essence.”

“As you say Commander.”

They head down towards the lower markets and through to Cora’s den. As they head towards the building at the back, Kaiden pushed Nima, “watch out Commander.” He said putting a barrier around them both as a shot rang out. Ashley and Garrus dove for cover. 

“Assassins,” Garrus said recognising the armour. 

“Saren, doesn’t want you getting that evidence commander.” Ashley says putting up her shields and popping her head up and taking a shot at the assassin. 

“He doesn’t know you very well,” Kaiden said throwing an assassin up in the air for Garrus to take out. Nima crept forward and then stood behind a pillar charging her biotics. She leaned out of cover and pulled one of the assassins toward her before lifting and slamming him down onto the ground. 

Garrus shot him in the head to ensure he was finished off. Kaiden warped the last turians armour and Ashley sent several rounds from her assault rifle into him. Garrus then radioed c-sec to tell them what had happened as they moved to the door. “Great looks like Fist has been tipped off.” He said when he’d finished. “The doors locked, expect resistance commander.” 

“How good are you with a sniper Garrus?” Nima asked.

“It’s my specialty why?”

“We’ll put up a wall whilst you take as many as you can out, then we’ll move in.” She tells him. Garrus watches as Nima and Kaiden join up their biotics and created a wall. Ashley forced the door and as it opened gunfire rained down on them. The barrier absorbed the shots and Garrus picked off several of the mercenaries. Nima motioned for them to split up, Ashley and Kaiden in one direction and her and Garrus the other. Soon they had cleared the Bar of all mercenaries and opened the door at the back leading to fists office.  
Standing behind cover were some men with guns. “These are warehouse guards,” Garrus said. 

“All fists thugs must be dead” Kaiden said

“We’ve just killed 50 men to get here, what do you think your chances are?” Nima asked them

“Fist doesn’t pay us enough for this shit.” One replied putting down his gun, the others followed suit and left. “Nicely handled commander.” Garrus said. 

“Don’t always need to shoot everyone to get what we want.” Kaiden told him.

"Stay alert,"Nima told them, "we don't know what defences fist has in place, though I have to say he's rather paranoid, I just wanted to talk." 

Garrus and Kaiden exchanged a look. Garrus didn't know her well other than by reputation and her reputation didn't mention anything about negotiating tactics. He didn't blame fist for being paranoid. As for Kaiden, he knew that if Shepard was angry "talking generally went out the window, with the bad guy straight after it"

As they went through the next door two turrets came up on either side of the room, Kaiden and Nima put up a wall whilst Garrus took them out by sabotage no overloading them. Fist dropped to the floor as they blew next to him, he then found himself being lifted biotically off the floor and pulled towards Nima. "You could have made this easy on yourself" she told him, "but you had to be stupid." 

"Let me go," he said struggling to release himself from her biotic grip. She dropped him and then placed her gun at his head, he flinched "What do you want?" 

"Where's the Quarrian?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to count to three then I'm going to blow your lying head off."

"Alright, alright, she thinks she is meeting the shadow broker, in the back alley between the markets and the wards."

"No one meets the shadow broker." Garrus said, "No one even knows what they look like."

"She doesn't know that. Sarens set up a trap for her." 

"You son of a bitch." Shepard swore, "When is this meeting?"

"15.00"

"We've five minutes." Kaiden says. 

"What are you going to does with him?" Garrus asked.

"I should shoot him," she said eyeballing him. "I'm giving you one chance, don't ever let me see you again. Better hope the Krogan who was after you doesn't catch up with you either."

"I.. I'll get the next transport out of here," he says, "you won't see me again."

"And stay out of trouble." She says as they head back out the door. They run back through Cora's den and out through the passage between the wards and the markets, they were just in time to see a young quarrian ask where the shadow broker and Fist was. Shepard was impressed when she threw down some sort grenade that fried the suits of the nearby assassins. Shepard threw in a singularity and swept up the remaining assassins whilst Garrus and Ashley took them out. Kaiden had put up a barrier between the quarrian and absorbed any fire that had been sent her way.

When it was over Nima asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, who were those men?"

"Sarens assassins," ash said, "they think you have evidence that can connect him to the geth."

"Who are you?" She asked

"Commander Shepard, Alliance navy," Nima tells her, "This is Lieutenant Alenko, Gunnery Chief Williams and C-sec officer Vakerian. We came to stop anyone ambushing you. Fist double crossed you." 

"I noticed, thanks for the help”

“You have evidence that Saren is tied to the Geth?”

“Yes, I managed to take out a geth and before it self-destructed I managed to salvage a recording.” 

“We need to get this straight to the Ambassador.” Nima Said. “Follow me.”

They all head back to the Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson. As they walk through the door, “Commander explain yourself, there has been reports of shootings in the medical bay, a shootout in Cora’s den. You were meant to be finding evidence of the connection between Saren and the Geth.” 

“If you’d just shut up a minute instead of jumping down my throat I’d have told you that we were rescuing the one person who has evidence that proves Saren is working with the Geth.” 

“Who?” 

“My name is Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya,” the quarian said giving them a polite bow. “I found this whilst on my pilgrimage.” She brought up an audio recording on her Omnitool. “Eden prime was a Major victory, the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit.” Sarens said. 

“And one step closer to the return of the reapers.” A second voice said. 

“That’s sarens voice,” Anderson said. 

“Who’s the other one?” Kaiden asked

“It doesn’t matter, we have got him, this is the proof we need, and the council cannot ignore us now.” Udina said he turned to the console in his office and holo images of the council appeared, once Udina presented the evidence and they agreed that Saren was indeed a traitor, Udina argued that they had to go after him. After several minutes of arguing between Udina and the council Nima stepped in. “You don’t need your entire fleet, send me. You don’t waste resources and the Ambassador gets his spectre, you all win.. 

“She has a point.” The Asari councillor says.  
“Very well,” the Turian councillor says resignedly. 

“We will convene tomorrow Commander, we will send word when to be at the council chambers” The Asari councillor said. 

Once they signed off Udina turned to Anderson and said: “there are preparations we need to make ourselves, Anderson come with me, Commander we will see you bright and early.” 

They nodded to each other and left the ambassadors office. “What now?” Kaiden asked

“Guess it’s time for some shore leave,” Nima said. 

“Excuse me,” Tali said, “But would you mind if I tagged along with you?”

“What about your pilgrimage?” 

“It is about learning who we are and discovering something that will help my people, at the moment Saren and the Geth are the biggest threat to everyone not just your people.” 

“Then welcome to the team.” Nima said “do you have a place to stay till we leave dock?”

“Not really,” She said, “I’ve not had the best experience on the citadel so far, and my people aren’t exactly trusted.”

“Tali can stay at mine Commander,” Garrus offered. “I’d also like to join your team.”

“What about C-sec?”

“They aren’t willing to do anything about Saren, you saw how Executor Palin reacted.”

“You’re more than welcome Garrus.”

Later once Garrus and Tali has left, Ash asked “Is having Garrus and Tali on board a good idea Commander?”

Kaiden and Nima looked at one another, Kaiden raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Just aliens poking around our systems.”

“Do you have a problem with Aliens Chief?” 

“No,” she hestitated.”Not really they have their uses, it’s just when it comes down to it I don’t think they’d put us first.”

“Er chief,” Kaiden started but Nima put a hand on his arm to silence him.

Nima watched the subtle expression change, for some reason Ashley didn’t trust them and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. “The ship was built by humans and Aliens, we need Allies to catch Saren and it shouldn’t matter what race they are.” Nima said. “Humans have not been trusted as a race for years and we’ve started earn everyone else’s trust, so I’d say we should at least give those who are volunteering to put their lives on the line a chance.”

“Very well Commander, I will give them a chance, I’ll also be ready in case anything happens.”

“Everything will be just fine Chief, Garrus and Tali seem good sorts. I don’t think they’ll let us down.”

“Shepard is an excellent judge of character chief.”

Ashley looked at Kaiden, “Well you’d know.” 

“Kaiden has known me a long time Ash, we were at the Grissom academy together for a while.”

They head to the apartments that Anderson had arranged for them, Ashley said she wanted to blow off some steam before turning in. After she left Nima asked Kaiden if there was anything he wanted to do.

“As well has have some alone time with you?” He asked “maybe food, a few drinks and dancing, you could do with blowing off some steam yourself.” 

“Kaiden you know I can’t dance.”

“Practise makes perfect Shepard.”

“Don’t complain when I step all over your toes.”

They head to flux and down a few drinks before heading to the dance floor, Kaiden had to laugh once Nima got going and half the dancers moved out of her way to avoid getting hit or trod on. She had shocking co-ordination when it came to dancing. He wouldn’t have her any other way though, she couldn’t be great at everything.


	6. The Human spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nima becomes the first human spectre and is given the task of apprehending Saren. Noveria isn't the most welcoming place as Shepard and the crew discover but providing help can have its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the characters and backgrounds belong to Bioware, 
> 
> I wanted to do a bit more filler for what Shepard and Kaiden may have got up to off duty before she becomes a spectre and add to events in port hanshan.

“Morning,” Kaiden said leaning over and kissing her, “are you ready to become the first human spectre?”

“No” nima replied, “Can we just forget that I’m Commander Shepard, about to become the first human spectre, about to chase down a murderous bastard, right now.” 

“Just Nima Shepard, girlfriend of Lieutenant Alenko it is,” he says grinning. She swots him with her pillow and he mock defends himself. “Was it something I said?” He asked taking it off her and tossing it from the bed before kissing her. 

“Guess the council can wait a little while longer,” she says wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. “I’m going to wear you out for taking the piss.”

“That a promise Shepard?” He asked with a grin. She smiled and then proceeded to kiss him, starting with feathery kisses across his jaw, moving down his neck and across his collarbone, gently biting causing him to moan as she moved down to suck and nip his nipples. “Damn it Shepard, the way you turn me on.” 

“ I love turning you on,” she said stretching up to kiss him pulling on his lip, then exploring his mouth with her tongue..Kaiden,”

“Nima,” he moaned as she moved down to take his shaft in her mouth, flicking her tongue over his head causing him to cry out, as she moved up and down sucking and licking he begged her for more, so she straddled him and took him inside her and he took her hands and their biotics flared and melded together as they rocked and she bounced up and down on him. 

Their biotics intensified the heat they felt as they moved together and they were lifted off the bed as they wrapped themselves around one another. When they came together their biotics flared creating a wave that blew out the lights of the room. They fell to the bed sated and laughing. “We’re going to have to explain this.” She said. 

“When aren’t we explaining something?” He asked. 

“True, like we’ll have to explain why we’re late if we don’t get a move on.” She replied. Within another ten minutes they were both out the door and headed to the Tower in a transit car. 

“Cutting it fine Shepard.” Udina said as she arrived. “Glad to see your in proper uniform for the occasion.” Noting her Ceremonial Jacket, in fact it appeared the whole crew had turned up in uniform. “Quite the spectacle Shepard.”

Nima looked around; “Thought you’d be pleased considering the Occasion and what a boost this is for the Alliance and your career in particular Ambassador.”

“Quite.” He said thinking that maybe she’d be less of a pain in his behind if she were also the councils problem. Personally he’d never have recommended her for the spectres, but Nilhus had already given in his recommendation and it appeared that the council and several of Alliance brass had agreed. 

Nima made her way to the platform whilst Kaiden, Joker, Ashley, Anderson and the crew looked on. She looked up at the gallery overlooking the platform and saw she was being watched by several of the council races. If she hadn’t been nervous already she certainly was now. 

“Your doing this because it’s the only way to get Saren.” She told herself, “Eden prime deserves justice.”

The Asari councillor spoke forcing Shepard to concentrate “welcome Commander Shepard,” she said, “step forward please.”

Nima stepped up towards the end of the platform as the Asari Councillor began. “It is the decision of the council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the council.” 

“Spectres aren’t trained, but chosen.” The Salerian councillor continued, “individuals who are forged in the fire of battle, whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.”

“Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, an embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance.” The Asari councillor said. “They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will.”

“Spectres bear a great burden,” The Turian councillor said “they are guardians of galactic peace, they are both the first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.”

“You are the first human spectre Commander, this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.” The Asari councillor concluded. 

“It’s a great honour,” Nima says to them, “I won’t let you down.” 

The Asari councillor smiled and nodded. “We are sending you into the traverse after Saren, he is a fugitive from justice so you are authorised to use whatever means necessary to bring him back” the salarian councillor told her. 

“Good luck Commander” the Turian councillor said before they all about turned and walked out the room. 

Nima headed back down the steps from the platform and to the congratulations of Anderson and the crew. Udina just nodded at her before saying: “Now you're a spectre, you’ll be needing your own ship and crew. It’s been decided that you shall have command of the Normandy.”

“What!” Nima said in shock, “But the Normandy is the captain's ship, sir do you agree with this.”

“I do,”Anderson said, “It’s time I stepped aside Shepard, this is a good crew they’ll follow you and the Normandy is the best ship for this kind of operation.” 

“I don’t like it captain, it feels wrong.” She tells him

“A spectre can’t be answering to anyone else, I had my shot and I didn’t make the cut, I know you’ll do us proud Shepard.”

“What exactly happened?”

“It’s a long story,” he said, “I’ll tell you about it some other time.”

“I’ll take good care of her sir.” She said not knowing what else to say, a simple thank you seemed inadequate. 

“There are several places you can start looking,” he said, “there are reports that Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria, we aren’t sure what she’s doing there but it’s worth looking into.”

“She may know where Saren is and what he’s up to.” She said. “Anything else?”

“Dr Tsoni, was last seen somewhere in the artimus tau cluster.”

“Dr Tsoni?”

“Benezias daughter and a prothean expert.”

“So she may be able to help figure out this vision?”

“It’s possible.”

Nima stood and thought for a moment. “We’ll go for Benezia first.” She said, “we don’t know how long she’s going to be at Novaria after all.”

“The decisions all yours Shepard. Keep us updated.”

“we’ll find Saren sir” She said

“I don’t doubt it.” Anderson told her. They saluted each other and Nima and the crew headed towards the docking bay. As they headed through Csec security a Krogan sauntered up. “You shepard?” He asked

“I am,”

“Seems you beat me to Fist,” he said

“Do we have a problem?” She asked

“I’ve transferred money to your account.” He told her, “I don’t take payment for a job I’ve not completed.”

Nima looked at him “Wrex I take it,” she said “Barla Von mentioned you, I’d apologise for beating you to the punch but..”

Wrex chuckled, “I like you already Shepard, we’re going to get along just fine.”

Kaiden raised an eyebrow, “you are?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Not that I’m going to turn away volunteers but can I ask why?”

“There's a storm coming” he said, “and you and Saren are right in the middle of it.”

“if that’s the case we need the big guns” Wrex gave her a smile and she nodded her head. “Welcome aboard Wrex.”

Ashley looked from Kaiden to Wrex and then to Shepard. “Commander?”

“Never hurts to have willing allies chief.” Nima said.

Ashley said nothing more but stood farther away from Wrex as they got into the elevator up to where the Normandy was docked. “This yours?” Wrex asked looking across the hull. 

“It is now,” Nima said taking in the view. 

“Pretty ship Shepard,” Tali said coming up with Garrus.

“She is indeed.” Nima said with a smile. “Everyone ready to get underway?” 

Once on board and everyone had found a locker and a place to get comfortable, Shepard moved to the cockpit with joker. “Heard what happened to Captain Anderson,”he said, “survives a hundred battles and gets taken down with backroom politics.”

“Not a position I wanted to be in, he said he agreed with it but I think he was sidelined.”

“Just watch your back Commander, this mission goes south and you’ll be next for the chop.”

“This isn’t how I wanted to command my own ship.”

“No-one is blaming you Commander, we know you had nothing to do with it.”

“In the meantime Saren is still out there somewhere and we need to find him.”

“Everyone on this ship is behind you Commander, one hundred percent.”

“Then let’s let them know what they are in for.” She says, “open the comm joker”

Joker opened the comm to the entire ship and Nima gave a short speech: “Listen up Normandy, this is your commander speaking, we have our orders, we have to find Saren before he finds the conduit and I refuse to let anything stand in the way of that mission. I won’t lie to you, this isn’t going to be easy, for too long our species has stood apart from the others, it’s time we step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy, time to show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we are coming, as we head into the traverse his followers will be waiting, but we will be ready for them. This is the most important mission any of us has ever been on, the fate of the entire galaxy is at stake, we will stop Saren no matter what the cost.”

 

“Nice speech Commander.” Joker says. “The captain would be proud.”

“He gave up everything so I could have this chance, we can’t fail.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“Heading to Noveria.” She said giving him the co-ordinates. “Matriarch Benezia is there, she’s Sarens right hand let’s see what she can tell us.” 

“Aye aye Commander,” 

Nima headed down to the lower decks to speak to the crew that she hadn’t had the opportunity to do before. As she walked towards Ashley she caught the tail of a video call. “By the way sis I saw that Lieutenant Alenko on the news, he’s hot, any chance of an introduction?”

“No sarah… oh Commander.”

“Bye sis.” Then the screen went black.

“Should I tell Kaiden he has a fan?”

“What? Oh my sister likes to yank my chain.”

“You interested in the lieutenant, Chief?” 

“No, no, I don’t really know him, scuttle butt says he’s already involved with someone.” 

Nima laughed, “ah good old scuttlebutt.”

Ashley gave her a puzzled look, “did you want something Commander?”

“Right, sorry to interrupt your video call, I’m just doing the rounds, getting to know the team.”

“That something a Commander usually does?”

“Can’t really speak for other commanders chief only myself and I like to get to know the people who are going to have my back.”

“Fair enough, what would you like to know?”

“Well seen as I interrupted your video call, tell me about your family.” 

“You know the usual family stuff Commander.”

“Not really Chief, I was an only child, my parents were killed on mindoir..”

“Oh shit,” Ashley interrupted, “I’m so sorry Shepard, I didn’t realise, I’d heard what happened but..”

“It’s fine chief,” She said “I’ve dealt with it, had enough therapy to last me a lifetime.” 

Ashley began telling Shepard about her family only too happy to change the subject and distract Shepard from her faux paux. It occurred to her that, that was what she meant about the colony rebuilding and why she had seemed to go off into a world of her own. Didn’t explain Kaidens reaction though, unless he had a thing for her, or maybe they used to have a thing. Regs didn’t permit high ranking officers to fraternise with their subordinates. Unless some special allowance had been made. Ashley loved talking about her sisters, she immensely proud of her family and for once she had a willing audience, Shepard seemed genuinely interested. “All sisters?” She asked

“Yeah, I’m the oldest then it’s Abby, Lynn and Sarah is the youngest.” Ashley said, “with four girls all with attitude, I don’t really blame dad for taking whatever crap posting he could to get space time. He loved being in space.”

“I know the feeling.” Nima said, “I would spend nights looking out into space at Grissom Academy.”

“Didn’t Kaiden go there?”

“Yes, we were at the academy together till I left to join the Alliance.”

“Did your parents serve?” Ash asked

“No, they were farmers.”

“Would you have joined the Alliance if mindoir hadn’t been raided?”

“I would watch the sunset and the stars come out and always dreamed of what it would be like to travel in space so it’s possible, I’ll guess we’ll never know now though.” She told Ash with a regretful shrug. “I better let you get back to your family catch up.”

“Oh right, well it was good to talk to you Commander.”

“Likewise Chief.”

Nima wandered over to Garrus who was running Diagnostics on the mako, “Is something wrong?”

He looked up, “no, I’m just calibrating the weapon system.”

“Do they teach you that in csec?” 

“No, I’ve always been interested in weapons ever since I completed military service.” 

“I heard all Turians have to go through that.” 

“Yeah, we do, we don’t all join the military after though.” He said “my father was a csec Officer and I followed in his footsteps.” 

“And yet you left to join us.”

“I knew Saren was a traitor but I was blocked at every turn, his files are all classified and I couldn’t find anything on him, the only lead I had was dr michel.”

“You have good instincts Garrus, I’m glad to have you on the team.”

“It’ll be good to get the job done without all the red tape.”

“I hear ya.” She said, “I’ll leave you to finish Calibrating the mako.” He nodded and then turned back to the screen in front of him. 

Nima Saunters over to Wrex who was stashing his weapons in an empty locker. “How’s it going Wrex?” She asks.

“What do you want Shepard?” He says answering her question with his own. 

“Tell me about yourself Wrex.”

“Why?”

“I like to get to know my crew, we are going to fighting together after all.”

“Not much to tell.”

“Really Wrex? You don’t have any good stories?”

“If you want stories go bother Tali or Garrus.”

“I’m bothering you right now,” she grinned, “come on Wrex, we all know Krogan are formidable and looked down on by they rest of the council, bit like humans.”

“Yet you were made a spectre,”

“Oo is that a bitter tone I detect Wrex?”she asked. “Kept the politicians happy and I’m given the chance to go after Saren without all the bull.”

“You don’t seem like the sort to care about politicians.”

“I don’t generally, I have no patience for their bullshit, but they have their uses.” She said,”sometimes you have to trawl through the bureaucratic crap to be able to do what you need to.”

Wrex laughed. “Going to be an interesting ride Shepard.”

She smiled, “I’ll be back later Wrex, I’m not finished hassling you yet.” And laughed when he groaned. Her next stop was the engine room where she found Tali and Adams deep in conversation. “I see you are getting along.”

“Oh sorry Commander I didn’t see you there.” Adams said

“No problem lieutenant, I’m just doing the rounds, how do you like the Normandy Tali?”

“It’s incredible Shepard, I’ve never seen a drive core like it.”

“It’s experimental, a joint op between humans and Turians.”she told her, “you like engineering?”

“Well quarians learn from an early age how to maintain the ships in the migrant fleet. Most quarians would be fascinated with the internal workings of a ship like this.” 

“She really knows her stuff Commander, has improved the efficiency of the old girl already.” Adams said

“Well it’s nice to see you’ve settled in.” Nima tells her. “I’ll let you continue talking shop.” 

“Thanks Shepard.”

“Commander.”

Nima left engineering and headed back up to the mess hall, she looked in on Doctor Chakwas, “everything alright doc?” 

“Yes thank you Commander, how are you enjoying having your own ship?”

“Not the way I would have wanted to take command.” She told her leaning against the wall near the doctors desk. 

“It rarely is.”

“Tell me doc, how did you end up on board an alliance ship?”

“When I finished my medical training I enlisted, quickly realised that the military wasn’t what I thought it would be. But I stuck it out and did my duty. Captain Anderson hand picked me to be on this crew, I’ve worked with Anderson on several missions. He knows when to let things slide and when to crack the whip.”

“Ever wish you were doing something else?”

“I thought about opening my own private practice back on earth but there’s just something about treating soldiers and I’d feel as if I was abandoning them. Especially ones like Jeff.” She said “could you see yourself doing anything else Shepard?”

“Not really.” Nima admits, “I didn’t exactly enlist but I wouldn’t change it, it’s not an easy life but there are things that have made it worthwhile.”

“Like a certain Lieutenant.” Karin said. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to the trained eye, he was pretty cut up about what happened on Eden Prime.”

“Kaiden knows my background and was part of the unit sent to find out what happened on Akuze, you could say he tends to be a little cautious when it comes to my well being.”

“Well he’s clearly done enough to impress Anderson. He has an impressive service record as well, he was with you on Elysium wasn’t he?”

“Yes, we were there on shore leave, none of the marines got the commendation I did though.” 

“Not for the lack of trying on your part I heard.” Karin said smiling. 

“I wasn’t the only one there doc,”

“No but you showed impressive leadership Shepard.” Karin said, “You rallied the colonists.”

“I just reassured them.”

“More than that from what I heard.” Karin said. “You motivated them to fight and protect each other, not everyone could have done that.”

“I see you’ve been talking to Kaiden.” 

“He’s very proud of you, it came up in conversation with Presley.” 

“Yes I’d forgotten he was on the agincourt.” 

“He’s very honoured to be working alongside you commander”

“I’m just a soldier Doc, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time or wrong place in some cases.” 

Karin noticed her drift off slightly as she remembered instances in her past. “I think we can all agree you’re more than that.” She told her shaking her out of her reverie.

Nima smiled, “I appreciate the sentiment Doc, better let you get back to it.”

“You know where I am when you need me shepard.”

Nima nodded and headed out the door towards her quarters where Kaiden was sat waiting for her. “Everything alright Kaiden?” She asked

“Could we talk?” He asked

“Sounds a little ominous,” she replied opening her door and ushering him in. “What’s up?”

“Is us being together going to cause problems?” He asked, “You are the Commander, but more than that your solely in charge of this crew and it’s a good crew, I don’t want to muddy things. What if you have to make a decision that….” She didn’t let him finish. “Kaiden I know protocol and we can both be professional I’m sure. Anderson knew about us, he brought me in knowing what the connection was between us. So unless you are telling me you want to break up..”

“God No, I just don’t want end up in any tricky positions because of me.”

“Tricky positions huh?” She asked a smile playing on her lips. “What if I like those tricky positions?”

“Sometimes it’s impossible to have a serious conversation with you.” 

“Ok ok,” Nima put her hands up, “I know what you mean but we are a team, I can’t see me being able to do this without you.”

“I’d never abandon you Shepard.”

“Good.” She said, “Now we better get ready as we’ll be reaching Noveria soon.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He said with a wink and salute. Nima shook her head as he left her quarters. As Nima reaches the cockpit “approach control, this is the ssv Normandy, requesting a vector and a berth” 

“Normandy your arrival is not scheduled, our defence grid is armed Now state your business.” 

“Citadel Business we have a council spectre on board.” Joker informs them shaking his head at Nima who gives him a quizzical look. 

“Docking granted Normandy, be advised that if your identity cannot be confirmed your vessel will be impounded.” 

“Fun bunch,” Joker said once they’d docked, “I think I might take my next shore leave here.”

“May be sooner if they decide we aren’t going anywhere.” Nima says. “Hope you packed your thermals as it looks cold out there.” 

“I’ll be fine, in here, in the warm,”

“Uh huh.” She left him to go get her armour on and the team together. She left Ashley on the ship in case of any trouble, she also thought it was best as the planet was mainly council races and until she got to the bottom of her distrustful attitude towards aliens she didn’t want unnecessary tension. 

She needn’t have bothered, tension was what she got anyway. As they reached the main doors there was a security team to greet them. “That’s far enough.”

“Is there a problem officer?” She asked. 

“You better hope there isn’t.” one of the security team said.

“This is an unscheduled arrival,” the chief security officer said, “I’ll need to see your credentials.”

“Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, council spectre.”

“That’s horseshit ma’am” the other officer said. 

“Clearly news of the first human spectre hasn’t reached this little back water planet.” Garrus says. 

“We’ll need to confirm that” the chief said glaring at her companion. 

“Take all the time you need.” Nima says, “it’s not like I’m going anywhere”

“I must advise you that weapons are not permitted on Noveria.” The chief officer said, “Sargent Stirling secure their weapons.”

Garrus, Wrex and Kaiden look at Nima who had her hand up to them, “step off Sargent,” she told Stirling calmly. “We won’t be relinquishing our weapons “ 

“We are authorised to use lethal force, you have to the count of three to relinquish your weapons.” She said before issuing a command of charge and lock to her unit. 

“You really don’t want to do that,” Kaiden tells them as Nima’s biotics flare. 

“I don’t fancy their chances.” Garrus says to no one in particular as he looks at both Shepard and then Kaiden who’d also charged his biotics. Just then over the tannoy came a voice. “Captain Mateo stand down, their identity is confirmed, Spectres are allowed to carry weapons.” 

As they all stood down the captain said, “I hope the rest of your visit is less confrontational.”

“I doubt it,” Nima tells her. 

“Trouble tends to find Shepard.” Kaiden said quietly to Tali who just nodded her head. She did seem to appear to be where-ever trouble was, though something told Tali that was exactly why they were all here, they were in pursuit of someone who was causing trouble in the first place. They ended the complex and headed up the steps setting off alarms as they did so. “Sorry sorry,” a harried young women said turning the alarms off at a desk. “Welcome to Noveria Commander Shepard.”

“Pretty tight security round here.” 

“Noveria is home to many corporate secrets, they aren't too happy to have a spectre arrive on their doorstep.”

“I’m not interested in corporate secrets, I’m looking for someone.” Nima says. “Has anyone passed through recently?”

“Only an Asari Matriarch,” she said.

“Benezia?”

She consulted a screen, “Lady Benezia, yes that's the name. She left for peak 15 three days ago.”

“Peak 15?” 

“One of binary helix research centres.”

“Is she still there?”

“Peak 15 went into lock down not long after she arrived, there’s been no communications since.”

“I need to get out there,” 

“You’ll need to speak to Administrator Anolais if you want to get out there.”

“Where can I find the Administrator?”Nima asked. 

“Down the stairs into the lift, down the stairs to your left and through the doors. The receptionist will direct you from there.” 

“Thankyou.” They move off and head towards the Administrator's office as directed. As they walk through the complex they find people moving away or talking in hushed whispers. “Does anyone else get the impression they aren’t wanted?” 

“She did say they don’t like Spectres.” 

“Makes a change for it not to be me they are moving away from.” Tali said

“Do all the races do that often?” Nima asked. 

“Quarians tend to be viewed with suspicion.” She shrugged, “we are viewed as gutter rats I believe the term is, because of our nomadic lifestyle we are thought of as scavengers and thieves.”

“Do all the races treat quarians that way?” Kaiden asked in a shocked tone. 

“I’ve not had the greatest experience since starting my pilgrimage,” Tali tells him. “When I first arrived on the citadel I was arrested for vagrancy.”

Nima looked at Garrus. “I didn’t have anything to do with it.” He said in a defensive tone. 

“Most nomadic people have been looked down on,” Nima reminds Kaiden, “earth history is filled with people who chose a nomadic lifestyle being the ones who were the worse off. Even colonists are looked down on.”

“I would never look down on someone because of their background or their race.”

“Kaiden you aren’t most people, thankfully.” She said giving him a smile. “We need more like you in the milky way.”

Garrus, Wrex and Tali all looked at each other and then at Kaiden who looked pleased and embarrassed. As they walked through the doors of the Administrator's office they saw a familiar face at reception. “You get around.” Nima remarked.

“Gianni Parasinni at your service.” She says “Assistant to Administrator Anolais”

“Is he in?” 

She pressed the com “Administrator, Commander Shepard is here to see you.”

“Send her in, send her in.” Said a Voice. 

“You can go in now.” 

They all walked through to see Anolais, “they can wait outside,” he said barely turning round and waving them off. Nima nodded and Garrus, Tali and Wrex left, Kaiden lingered for a moment. “It’s fine Lieutenant, I’ll be with you in a moment.” She turned back to Anolais as he left, “I assume you know why I’m here.” 

“I will not allow you to harass our clients, this world is private property.” 

“I need to speak to Matriarch Benezia as a matter of urgency.” 

“She left for peak 15 and it has since been cut off There is a quarantine in effect.” He said, “I’m sorry but I can’t allow it.”

“I can go myself with my team, we aren’t expecting to be taken.” 

“Even if there wasn’t a quarantine the weather has taken a turn for the worse and all traffic has been grounded.” He said “I’m sorry but there is no way for you to leave port Hanshan at this time.” 

Nima could tell from the salerians demeanour that there was no way that he was going to allow them to get out to peak 15 but she had to speak to Benezia. She left the office somewhat frustrated. “Went that well huh?” Kaiden said. 

“You know there’s more than one person in port hanshan that could help you get to peak 15.” Gianni called over. 

“And who might that be and how can they help me?” 

Gianni smiled, “you just need a garage pass, lorik qui’in has one and I heard he’s been having some problems of his own. Maybe if you help him he’ll let you have his pass.”

“Just like that huh?” Nima asked, “what’s in it for you?”

“Just speak to lorik Qui’in shepard, you’ll find him in the bar.” She said before answering a call. 

They leave the office and as soon as the doors close behind them. “Are you going to do as she suggested?” Kaiden asked. 

“Do I have a choice?” Nima replied. “Let’s just go and see what this Lorik Qui’in has to say for himself.” They head to the bar and notice a Turian sat by himself at a table. “Are you Lorik Qui’in?” Nima asked. 

The Turian looked up. “Yes and your the spectre that’s just arrived. What can an old Turian like me help you with?” 

“News travels fast around here.” Nima says, “I was told you have a garage pass that you may be willing to give up if I help you with a little problem.”

“Hmm,” he looked at Shepard and the rest of her team, “yes that might work quite well. I’m the manager of synthetic Insights, Mr Anolais closed my office, said he was investigating reports of my corruption. The Administrator is quite an interesting man, he’s become quite wealthy since taking direct control of rents.” 

“He’s been taking kick backs.”

“Exactly and I have the evidence, he’s sent in his goons to no doubt ransack my office in order to find it.”

“And I get the evidence and you give me your pass.”

“I’m glad we understand each other.”

“Where do I find your office?”

“My office is next to the garage entrance, back out the hotel, down the steps through the archway to your right, up the steps and the lift takes you to my offices.” He said, “here is the encryption key that will let you download the evidence from my computer,” he handed her an Osd. “try not to get blood on the carpets, they are new”

“I make no promises.” She told him and made their way out the hotel bar. As they came stepped into synthetic insights there were several security there. 

“Freeze,” said one, “hanshan security this office is sealed.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” Nima asked

“Your the spectre right? Lorik Qui’in is under investigation.”

“Anolais is paying you to shake this place down, you know it and I know it, if you leave I’ll pretend you were never here and I won’t be forced to kill you.” Nima told them. 

The security guard took a look at the 5 heavily armed team in front of them. “Let’s go,” she said rounding up her unit. “Sargent Stirling can deal with them.” They walked off and Nima watched them leave. After making sure they had gone they wandered round the office in search of the computer and the evidence Lorik Qui’in had told them about. 

As they made their way back out they found Sargent Stirling waiting with the same security guards from earlier. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be in here Shepard.” 

“Are you planning on making me leave?” She asked. 

“Leave?” Stirling said, “No uh huh, you aren’t getting to leave, You’re going to die here.” 

Kaiden and Nima looked at each other and put up their barriers, Tali and Garrus moved to cover. Stirling a capable biotic herself threw a warp into the barrier Kaiden and Nima had up. It was absorbed into the barrier, Nima lifted up Stirling and threw her across the room so she hit the far wall. 

Garrus used concussive shots to knock out the security guards. Stirling got back up and fired at Wrex but it rebounded off his barrier and he emptied 3 shotgun rounds which took down her barrier and Tali finished her off with a shotgun round of her own. 

The other security were rounded up and escorted out of the offices by Shepard and crew. As they were headed to the main complex Gianni Parasinni was waiting for them. “I heard there was gunfire in the synthetics insight office.” She said. 

“Don’t be coy miss Parasinni, What do you want?”

“Not here shepard, meet me in the hotel bar.” She said as she eyed up the sheepish looking security officers. “I’ll have captain matseo meet you at entrance.”

Nima nodded and pushed one of the security officers towards the stairs. “What’s going on?” Captain Matseo asked as she met Shepard with a security team. “Some of your security led by Sargent Stirling were paid by Anoleis to shake down synthetic insights.” Nima told her, “Stirling is dead.”

“It doesn’t surprise me, Stirling was highly mercenary.” She looked at the security officers in Shepard’s custody in disgust. “I expected better from you.” She told them, marching them off with her own security. 

Nima and the crew headed to the hotel bar and met with Gianni. “So miss Parasinni, who are you really?” 

“Internal affairs,” she said. “The executive board know about Anoleis corruption, I’ve been under cover building a case against Him for six months and Lorik Qui’ins evidence is what I need to put him away.” 

“And how do I come into this?” Nima asked

“Get Qui’in to agree to testify and I’ll give you access to the garage and I’ll even throw in a couple of rooms for your crew.” 

“Well Anoleis is corrupt.” Garrus says.

“Yes Commander it would be doing everyone a favour.” Nima looked at Kaiden knowing exactly why he was agreeable to persuading Qui’in to testify. “I’ll see what I can do.” She says. 

“I’ll be in my office waiting to hear what he says.” She said before heading toward the bar entrance.  
Qui’in is still sat at the same table they left him at, “Commander,” he says as they approach, “dontou have my evidence.” 

“I do,” she says, “internal affairs wants you to testify against anoleis.”

“So now you have my evidence your holding it hostage?” 

“Here’s your evidence,” she says handing him it. “But would you rather use it to blackmail Anoleis or use it as a chance to get rid of him and have the gratitude of the entire board of executives?”

“Imagine what you could do with that kind of leverage.” Garrus says. 

He turns the evidence in his hands for a few moments before handing it back to Shepard. “Very well, tell your internal affairs contact that I’ll testify.” 

“Your doing the right thing.” 

“We’ll see.” He says, they leave him to call over for another drink and head back to the Administrators office. “I hope you have good news for me shepard.” Gianni says. 

“Qui’in has agreed to testify.” Nima says handing her the evidence. 

“Oh thank god.” Gianni says, “I can finally get out of this dress. Do you have any idea how much I hate dresses?” 

“I’m not a fan of them either.” Nima says. 

“As you held up your end, here,” she says handing her a pass to the garage. “The snows pretty bad at the moment I would recommend waiting till the morning before heading out to peak 15. I’ve booked the penthouse suite for your team compliments of the executive Board. Order anything you want from room service.” "thanks," Nima said taking the pass. "I'm impressed Shepard, normally spectres play fast and loose with the rules." With that she walked into the administrator's office and the next thing they heard was Anoleis protesting. “You have no right,” and as Gianni passes past them. “Shepard, get this bitch off me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Gianni tells him. “I wish to god you’d exercise it”. She calls to Shepard as she leaves the office, “see you around the galaxy commander, I owe you a beer.” 

Nima smiles and shakes her head, “who's up for room service?” She asked

“Be good to have a nice dextro varied selection,” said Garrus. “No offence commander but rations can get boring.”

“It’s on the house Garrus, have what you want.” Shepard headed to the hotel reception and picked up code to the penthouse.


	7. Hunting a Matriach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying a bit of forced shore leave thanks to the weather on Noveria, they head out to peak 15 only to find it is overrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the characters and backgrounds belong to bioware, bit of fluff as it had to be done.

The views from the window were that of ice and snow. The Blizzard conditions didn’t appear to be letting up. “I wondered where you disappeared to.” Kaiden said coming in the room. “Did anyone see you come in here?” She asked.  
“No, Garrus and Wrex are comparing scars and battle strategies. Tali has gone to bed.”

“Which is where we should be heading.”

Kaiden gave Nima a smirk, “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

“Kaiden Alenko is that all you can think about?”

“Actually I was thinking that jacuzzi tub is going to waste, I was hoping you’d join me in it.” 

“We have an early start.”

“Come on shepard,” He wheedled “Peak 15 and Benezia will still be waiting for us in the morning, how often do we get the chance to spoil ourselves in a luxury hotel, all expenses paid?”

“The last one as I recall ended badly.”

“This isn’t Elysium,” he reminded her, “you are allowed to relax, come on Shepard, I’ll even give you a massage.”

“Alright Kaiden, we aren’t technically on duty so I’ll indulge you.” 

He smiled, “you won't regret it shepard.”

“I’ve never regretted anything where your concerned so far Alenko.”

“Very pleased to hear it.” He heads to the bathroom and turns on the jacuzzi tub whilst Nima get out of her amour and into a bathrobe. “Do you think I could bill one of these to the executive board?” She asked. 

“Possibly, though I’d rather see you out of it.” He said pulling her towards him and loosening the belt. As it fell open revealing her naked toned body. “Oh no you don’t,” she said pushing his top up and running her hands over his torso. “Strip lieutenant.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he smiled as he pulled off his top and slacks. “Better.” She said dropping the bathrobe to the floor before sinking into the bathtub and letting the bubbles massage her body. Kaiden climbed in beside her and reached for the soap. “Would you like me to do your back?” He asked

For the next twenty minutes Shepard enjoyed being massaged with the bubbles and Kaidens expert fingers as he worked the kinks in her neck and shoulders. She leaned against him and reached up letting her fingers trail up and down his face. He bent his head and blew gently in her ear, then nibbling on it. She turned her head and kissed him, she slowly moved round whilst she carried on kissing him till she was facing him. 

Pushing his legs down she straddled him, he grasped her left breast with his mouth and began sucking gently on it, flicking between the left and right whilst watching her out the corner of his eye. She gripped his shaft with her pelvic muscles making him cry out. He gripped the edge of the tub as Nima moved up and down on him wedging herself between the bath and Kaiden to anchor herself, her hands rubbing over his body, stopping 

to flick and gently tweak his nipples. She moved up and snaked one hand behind his head supporting it she kissed him. Returning her kiss with equal ardour, Nima felt the heat rise from her core. Their eyes locked as Nima continued to move, the sensation of the bubbles and Kaidens moans brought to her to the edge. “Kaiden.” She called out as her orgasm overcame her. 

When they were both equally satisfied and wrinkled from being in the tub for too long Kaiden tried to get Nima to move. “I’m stuck Nima, you’re going to have to help me up.” 

“I don’t want to move.” 

“This isn’t the most comfortable position Shepard,” he said trying to shift position.

Nima reluctantly moved and found herself stuck. “You’re not going to believe this,” she said 

“You’re wedged in too tight aren’t you?” He said as she laughed “hang on,” he said charging his biotics and lifting her up and putting her outside the tub. “A little help,” he said putting his hand out for her to pull him up. After Kaiden went in search of food whilst Nima collapsed on the bed. He came through with a tray to find her asleep. He put the tray down and leant over kissing her before throwing the cover over her and heading back into the main room. 

That night Shepard tossed and turned, seeing the visions from the beacon, but instead of the protheans, it was the faces of her crew and Kaiden she saw crying out for help. She awoke to find Kaiden beside her with a worried look. Her tossing and turning in her sleep was nothing new to Kaiden, she would often relive past events in her dreams. She rarely screamed in her sleep, “Nima, it’s just a dream. You’re here with me, you’re safe.” 

“Kaiden,” She said, “it was so real, I thought I had lost you. I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” He said wrapping his arms around her. She let herself be held and drifted back if to sleep. Kaiden fell asleep still holding onto her.

“Morning,” He said when she woke up. “How are feeling this morning?” 

“Ask me in an hour,” she said. “I’m glad you’re here. She put her arms around him. “I slept better knowing you were there.” 

“Well unless the Alliance reassigns me, I’m going nowhere.” 

“They’d have to catch the Normandy first.” She said 

“You’d have to persuade joker to hijack the ship.”

“He thinks the ships his already. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult.” She joked. 

“Until that happens, we better concentrate on finding this Asari Matriach.” 

Nima sighed, “Let’s go then Lieutenant. Peak 15 awaits.” They head to the garage. “Only authorised personal allowed” said the guard. “I have the proper authorisation” Nima tells her handing her the pass. 

“Yes that’s valid.” She said opening the door and moving to one side. They step inside the garage and look for the Mako. “Shepard watch out,” Tali calls as a she sees a geth Hunter cloak. Kaiden throws up a barrier in front of him and Nima taking the brunt of the energy blast. Nima sends out a shockwave and tells Tali who’d managed to hack a trooper to get on the gun of the nearby atv. 

They dove in and out of cover as they fought off the geth. Nima lifted and slammed a geth crawling across the floor against the far wall. Garrus spotted the hunter as it ran up to Shepard and hit it with the butt of his rifle before unloading a clip into it. 

They ducked as the lasers from two geth snipers beams crossed over them. Nima moves out of cover sending a singularity whilst Kaiden and Wrex warped their ammo. As the geth ran they were lifted by the singularity and sent spinning in the air which allowed Garrus to finish them off with a sniper’s shot of his own. 

The Guard came in with captain Matseo in tow who shed alerted to gunfire in the garage. “What’s going on?” She asked 

“Getting rid of your geth infestation problem.” Wrex said 

“Geth? What? How?”

“Did the Matriarch have any crates with her?” 

“Yes but they were scanned for biometric signatures and there weren’t any.” She said.

“There wouldn’t be,” Tali said, “when geth are dormant they have no signatures”. 

“What? But there were several of those crates.” 

“We’ll deal with the geth.”

“Thankyou.” Captain Matseo said, “we aren’t equipped for this, I better notify the board before there is an investor panic.” She signalled for the guards to secure the Garage whilst Shepard and her team got into the mako and headed out into snow. 

It was snowing again and visibility was low, as they drove up the hill the makos shields were bombarded with rockets. Nima reversed the mako to a safer distance and left Kaiden and Tali to make repairs whilst Garrus, Wrex and Nima got out to get a better view and take out the Turret. With a couple of well placed high impact rounds the turret went dark. But they had shields to take out that the geth had erected. Shepard and Garrus took out the shields and headed back to the mako. “There’s a bridge ahead.” As she climbed back in, its crawling with geth but we should be able to take them out with the turrets. 

Garrus manned the turret As shepard drove. It was a hard fight to peak 15 made more difficult with the low visibility. They fought through Geth turrets, an armature and an army of Geth. “Why don’t they freeze up in the cold?” Garrus complained, “it would be easier to run them over if they were just frozen in place.” 

“The Geth have evolved over time but they aren’t just machines,” Tali said. “The cold doesn’t affect them the way it does us.” 

“The Advantage of being synthetic.” Shepard said. 

“Turians don’t like the cold shepard” he said, “maybe I shouldn’t mentioned that sooner.”

“Wouldn’t have got you out of coming on this mission Garrus.” Nima said. “I’m not a fan of it either.”

“Humans come from a planet with fluctuating temperatures.” He grumbled

“For a Turian, you sure whine a lot.” Wrex said. “Don’t hear me complaining about the cold.”

“Krogans are built for extreme weather.” Garrus muttered. 

“Tali isn’t complaining.”

“Leave me out of it.” She said “ besides our enviro suits detects any changes of temperature and change accordingly.” 

“Self regulating temperature?” Kaiden asked. “Fascinating” 

As they neared the entrance they had to swerve to avoid another upturned burnt out mako and a final geth turret. After taking the turret out and parking the Mako they head inside. Nima motioned for them to get into position as she hit the door release. Kaiden and Nima Linked barriers as the door opened and took the brunt of the assault that followed. Garrus positioned behind Kaiden took out several geth whilst Tali hacked the trooper which began firing on the Juggernaut. Satisfied that between Garrus and Tali the area was mostly clear of geth  
They all concentrated on taking down the juggernaut who’d been fighting off the Hacked Geth. It didn't take long to take it down. “Look out Shepard,” Wrex said knocking her out the way as a Krogan came charging towards them. He shot it with his shot gun which only slightly slowed him down before colliding with him. Shepard jumped out the way as the two Krogan wrestled “Wrex?” 

“I got this shepard, there’s another further in.” He said. Pushing the Krogan back and getting another shot off. 

After dealing with the remaining Krogan they went through the doors. They were confront with ice and upturned tables “looks like there’s been some sort of firefight.” Nima said looking around, just then a geth hopper and trooper began firing. They dived for cover, “Damn geth are everywhere, Tali see if you can get one to distract the others” 

“Got it Commander.” She said as she hacks the nearest geth. While it’s busy firing on the others Shepard signals the others to take up flanking positions. They soon clear the geth from both levels and head up the stairs. Out of what appeared to be the vents in the nearby offices came a hundreds of small venomous creatures running towards them. “What are those?” Garrus asks

“They are Rachni workers,” Wrex said. “What are Rachni doing here?”

“Rachni?” Nima asked,” didn’t your people obliterate them?” 

“Yes,” He said.“What are they playing at messing with Rachni?”  
After clearing out the workers and investigating the offices several Rachni come up from the vents. Nima, Wrex and Kaiden use their biotics to keep them at bay whilst Garrus and Tali take several shots. “They are sensitive to biotics.” Nima observes. “Good to know, may explain why there are Asari commandos here.” 

They took a lift down to the next level “Why are all the turrets facing inwards?” Asked Tali

“Is that to keep people in?” Kaiden asked

“It’s it keep something in” Nima said, “what else have they been doing other than messing with Rachni?”

“Guess we’re about to find out.” Garrus says. As they step through to the main junction. “User Alert, all peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard material present throughout the facility.” Came the voice over the comm. “virtual user interface offline.”

“Right guess we need to fix that before we can get some answers.” Garrus said. 

“Looks that way.” Nima said. She notices the grate move and motions them to take cover. She throws a singularity as Rachni climb from grates on both sides sweeping them up in the vortex before unloading her Gunn into them. The acid they spat reminded Nima of thresher maws. She’d do anything to avoid those things again. 

Once the Rachni lay dead they moved towards the computer system in the centre of the room. Shepard and Tali headed down to the core to see if they could reactivate the VI. It took Tali and Shepard several minutes to reset the core and interface. When Tali was sure it was good to go they switched it on and the platform took them back to the top where the others were waiting. 

Nima activates the VI interface who introduced herself as Mira. She allowed Shepard limited access after asking for her credentials and confirming that she was who she said she was according to whatever records she had access too. 

Before Shepard could find out what happened she needed to reconnect the landlines and restart the reactor but before they could do that it needed repaired. 

“Of course it does.” Nima sighed. “Nothing is ever straightforward.”

“Why did they shut off the heating and power in the first place? Tali asked. 

“Maybe they thought turning off the heat would kill the Rachni off.” Kaiden suggested. 

“It will kill us off if we don’t get moving,” said Garrus shivering. 

“Where are the landlines?” Nima asked Mira. 

“Go through the door on the right and up into the lift to the roof.”

They headed up to the roof and as they opened the door Wrex spotted several Rachni moving around. “I knew joining you would be fun.” He said as he charged in, knocking the Rachni back. 

Nima and Kaiden moved in opposite directions pulling and throwing the Rachni biotically into firing range. From cover Tali and Garrus took out whatever came near them. After ensuring the Rachni were all dead Nima reconnected the landlines and Mira appeared at a nearby console. “Connection restores, user alert, unable to connect to hot lab facilities.”

“Tell me where Matriach Benezia is.”

“Lady Benezia took the tram to rift station.”

“What is the status of rift station?”

“Rift station has been locked down by the staff. There is presently no contaminants in the area.” 

“The staff are alive then?”

“Yes but current personnel numbers are below the official staff count.”

“We need to get over there, what about the hot labs?”

“I’m sorry commander but the connection to the hot labs has been damaged, I do not have any new data.” 

“Maybe the hot labs got overrun.” Kaiden said. 

“It’s certainly looking that way.” 

“Do you think Benezia is alive?” Tali asked

“Benezia is a powerful Biotic,” Garrus replied. “The Rachni were sensitive to Shepard and Alenkos biotics and we don’t know how many commandos she had with her.” 

“Let’s get the reactor fixed so we can get over to rift station.” Nima said. “We aren’t going to be able to tell what’s going on staying here.”

They headed towards the main reactor. Where they found several geth waiting. Garrus and Wrex went through one door and Shepard, Kaiden and Tali went through the other. Tali hacked a hunter and Shepard and Kaiden lifted, threw and slammed the other geth they encountered. Garrus took out the geth on the top floor with his sniper rifle whilst Wrex charged in and knocked the geth over into the cavern below the reactor. 

Once it was cleared of all geth Tali and Garrus set to work fixing the fuel lines and re-activating the reactor whilst the others stood guard ready for any further firefights. Mira confirmed that all repairs to peak 15 had been done and that the passenger tram was now operational though there were still contaminants in the tramway. 

They found there was Rachni soldiers and workers in the entrance to the tramway and It had been locked down. Tali activated the decontamination protocols that had been set to manual locking Mira out according to the logs of the salarians scientist they found laying dead on the floor. 

Once the tramway was clear they headed to rift station. It seemed eerily quiet when they arrived, the hot labs was sealed off then they heard the intermittent gunfire. 

“Where did that come from?” Nina asked

“That way,” Kaiden pointed to the opposite door. 

“Tali can you get us in?”

“Give me a minute.” She replied waving her Omnitool over the door panel. Once inside they ran down the stairs and into a makeshift barricade. “Hold your fire.” A heavily armoured guard said. “Sorry we’re all a little twitchy.”

“No harm done.” Nima said. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Wrex asked

“Them damn bugs.” He said, “they keep coming up from the vents, they don’t seem to learn.” 

“Rachni are normally controlled by a queen.” Wrex said “these seem different.” 

“Well whatever they are they don’t have any sense.” 

“How long have you been fighting these things off?” Nima asked

“Since the lockdown four days ago.” 

“How are you guys holding up?” 

“The men are all in stims, we haven’t had the opportunity to get any real sleep.” 

“Well the main hub has been cleared out and the passenger trams are ready to go.” Nima said nodding her head back towards the way they’d come. “You could get all you people out safely now. I can radio to have transports pick you up. How many are left?” 

“There are a few scientists and we have some sick in the medical bay. There’s no way to move them till these rachni have been neutralised.”

“Let us take care of that.” Nima told him. Just then there was creaking from the grates. “Man the perimeter” the Guard shouted. As several Rachni appeared. Nima spun round and threw a singularity at them letting two off the ground as Wrex and Tali shot them. Kaiden lifted a third and Garrus took it out. When it was over, the Guard asked “who are you anyway? Not that I don’t appreciate the help.”

“Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.”

“What brings you out here?” 

“We came to speak to Lady Benezia, as I understand it she’s in the hot labs.” 

“Yeah it’s sealed off, we don’t even know if she’s alive.” 

“She’s a biotic,” Kaiden said. “The Rachni seem to be sensitive to biotics.” 

“So there’s a chance she’s ok.” Nima finished “But we’ll need to get in there to make sure.”

“Captain Ventralis.” He said in return. “This all started in the hot labs.”

“We’ll hang in there captain, you’ll be out of here soon.” Nina said. “I’ll see what I can do to help your medical team,” 

“The Docs in the medbay, You can get me on the comm if you need me.” 

They let them through and Nima and the team headed down the lift to what would have been a break room with several rooms off it. They found the doctor in the medbay tending to several staff. 

“What happened?” Nima asked

“Who are you?”

“Commander Shepard,” She replied. “Alliance Navy.”

“Oh, are you here to help?” 

“If I can.” She said. 

“I shouldn’t really tell you.” 

“But you’re going to As I could help you.”

“Right,” the doctor sounded unsure. “Well I’d like to think we were more important than the companies secrets” he said “we were in the middle of an experiment when mira went offline and these three were exposed to a toxin”

“Don’t you have a cure?”

“We’d were close to synthesising an antidote when Mira went down.”

“The whole facility shut down because a biological contaminant was released.”Kaiden said. “Did you have anything to do with that?” 

“No, no we were working in the quarantine labs.” He said, “Captain Ventralis has stopped all work on a cure. We were so close.”

“Maybe I can persuade him to let me in and make the cure.”

“Would you?” he asked, “Oh I would be really grateful.”

“Just how grateful we talking doc?” Wrex asked.

“Not the time Wrex.” Nima said shaking her head.

“You hero types,” he muttered under his breath.

“You mercenary types,” she responded. 

They headed down to the quarantine zone and to the room that had been locked and spoke to the guard outside. “The Captain has given orders that this room remain sealed.”

“Please radio your captain, I need to talk to him.” Nima told him. After speaking to Ventralis and getting him to let her in to make a cure they went into the lab. Nima got Kaiden to read out the instructions as Nima carefully measured out the each component. Mira confirmed that it had been successful and Nima placed the vials securely to take back to the doctor. As they turned to go they were confronted by several geth and an asari commando. “Well that's just great.” shepard muttered. 

“Your mission ends here shepard,” the asari said.

“We’ll see about that bitch.” Wrex answers

“What happened to the guard?”

“I wasn’t allowed entrance, he got in my way.” she said “I was ordered to eliminate you should the opportunity arise and here you are trapped in this lab.”

“So Benezia is expecting us.” Nima said, “thanks for the heads up.” and before the asari could react nima had thrown down a singularity and several geth were caught up in it. Tali hacked another geth who began firing on the asari causing enough of a distraction for wrex to charge sending her flying before putting two rounds into her as close range. They finished of the geth that were with her before leaving the lab with the cure.

As they headed back towards the medbay, a volus stopped them. “They came from that direction.” he pointed towards a door on the right. “It’s the maintenance area.” he said as if guessing what NIma was going to ask. 

“The geth came from there? How do we can we get through that way?”

“Only key personnel have access.” he said “the doctor should have a keycard.”

“Thanks.” shepard said. “We’ll be getting you all out soon.” 

“How? When?” the other scientists asked.

“We’ve already cleared out the main facility and the trams are back up and running.” Nima told them. “Hopefully this cure will mean we can move the patients in the medbay.” 

“So we don’t have to wait to get out of here.” 

“I’ll speak to captain Ventralis.” Nima said “he’ll keep you informed of when to move out.” They headed back to the doctor and gave him the cure. “You did it.” He said taking it off him. “Thank god, I’ll administer this straight away.” 

“About your gratitude Doc,” Wrex said. “We were attacked getting this for you.” 

“You were what?” 

“One of Benezias commandos and several geth attacked is as we finished.” 

“Good lord,” he said sounding horrified. “Where did geth come from?” 

“Are you not aware of what’s been going on here?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Rachni, geth, Asari commandos.” Tali said. 

“I’ve been in the lab” 

“That’s a no then.” 

“Do you have a keycard to the maintenance area?” Nina asked

“Yes, but what would you need to go down that way for?” 

“We’re routing out all contaminants.” Nima said, “how long before these three are ready to move?”

“I’m not sure, why?” 

“We want to get the facility evacuated as soon as possible.”

”It’s too soon to tell.” 

“Then lock yourself in here Doc,” Nima said “we’ll evacuate everyone else and you some more help.” 

“Are you coming back?”

“We aren’t leaving the facility until the threat has been neutralised.” Nima told him. He handed her the keycard and some extra medi gel packs before locking the door behind them. They headed back to ventralis to report the condition of the patients and that his man had been killed by an Asari commando. 

“What! Why would they do such a thing.” 

“Been waiting for me I’m afraid, seems the Matriarch isn’t too happy that we are here.”

“I’m sorry Commander, I’m not privy to what goes on, we only follow orders.”

“I know the feeling captain.” Nima told him. “Do you think we can evacuate the facility now? I’d like to get the personnel to safety and get medical people in from port hanshan.”

“Yes of course,” Ventralis said. “I’ll get my men to get everyone onto the tram. Mira can contact port hanshan and have vehicles ready for us. It will be good to get out of here I have to say.”

“You and your men have held up well Captain.” she told him. They helped evacuate the facility of all surviving personnel other than those in the medbay. Once Shepard made sure the place was clear, they headed to the hot labs and Benezia.


	8. The Burden of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having caught up with Matriarch Benezia shepard finds that everything is not as simple as it looks, as well as having to make decisions about a captured species they thought extinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the characters and backgrounds belong to bioware. there are some in game dialog as well as some mention of how Tali came to the citadel canon.

As they come through the door, Benezia is standing looking at a glass tank that appeared to hold the Rachni queen. “You do not know the privilege of being a mother,” she says “There is power in creation, to turn it towards happiness or despair.”

“Aren’t Matriarch's meant to guide their people?” Kaiden asked

“So I’ve heard.” Nima replied.

“Her children were to be our’s, raised to hunt and slay Saren’s enemies.”

“That turned out well,” Nima said sarcastically, “maybe you should have explained that to them.”

Benezia waved her hand dismissively, “have you faced an asari commando unit before commander? Few humans have.”

“We are more than a match,” Nima told her.

“Arrogance,” Benezia said calling forth the commando unit and attempting to put Shepard in stasis. But she was too quick for her and dodged behind a pillar. There were ten asari in an unit and they came from all directions, it was a hard battle,   
Tali was put in stasis and Kaiden put up a barrier to protect her, Garrus and Wrex moved in opposite directions to try flanking them. Nima after managing to take out one commando noticed that Benezia wasn’t attacking but was somehow providing her unit with an energy transference. 

“Keep attacking the commandos,” she shouted. “I’m going to concentrate on Benezia.” Dodging the asari biotic attacks and focusing on draining Benezia shields, Nima forces Benezia to turn her attention to her. For thirty minutes Shepard and the Matriarch exchange blows. Forcing her to concentrate her attacks on Shepard meant Benzias power drained quickly. Shepard stops when she grips the barrier for support. “Aargh,” she cries. “My mind is my own,” she turns and looks at Nima, “you must listen, Saren still whispers in my ear, I can fight for a short time but the indoctrination is strong.” 

“Saren has some sort of control over you?” 

“His ship sovereign, no one can be in its presence for long without succumbing to the indoctrination.” She said, “the longer you are there the more you come to worship Saren and you’ll do anything he asks.”

“Like some sort of religious cult? Nima asked “Where did he get it?” 

“I don’t know, the geth didn’t build it, it is a dreadnought of significant power and size, it’s more technologically advanced than any known species.” 

“What were you doing?” 

“Saren wanted the co-ordinates of the mu relay that was lost for generations. The Rachni queen had it in her memories, I was sent to extract it.” 

“Can you give the co-ordinates.” 

“They are here on this osd.” She said handing it to Nima. “I have another request, if you find my daughter, give her this.” She hands Nima a similar device. “I can feel myself slipping away,” and once more she had changed into the puppet they had fought a little earlier. They unloaded several clips into her shields and sent warp and energy draining attacks to bring down her defenses. After another hard battle she collapsed. Shepard told her to hold on that they would get her out of there. She put her hand on Shepard’s arm. “Let me go Commander, it’s the only way I will be free.” And with that she slipped away. Shepard lifted a container and hurled it at the opposite wall with her biotics. 

“There was nothing you could do Commander.” Tali said. “Even if you could have healed her, whatever was done on the ship had all but taken control of her mind.” 

“There may have been a way to undo the indoctrination” Nima replied.

“We don’t know how long she was on that ship Shepard.” Garrus said, “she said herself that they begin to worship Saren the longer they are on there.”

Shepard walked over to the glass tank holding the Rachni Queen, “What did they do to you?” She asked. Suddenly one of the Asari who lay near Benezia rose and walked toward the tank. Shepard jumped, “What the hell is going on?” 

Just then she spoke, but it was not the speech of the Asari, and it sounded a little disembodied to Shepard. “This one serves as our voice.” She said “we cannot sing, not in these low spaces, your music is is colourless.” 

“You’re the Queen.”

“We are the mother,” she said “one of the children left behind of those you thought silenced.” Nima looked at Wrex who shrugged. “The children we birthed were stolen from us before they learned to sing, they are lost to silence.”

“So you do not control your children?” Nima asked

“These needle men who stole our eggs, they thought to turn them into beasts for war, they have no song of their own.” She explained, elders are comfortable with silence, children know only fear when no one sings to them. It has shattered their minds.”

“Makes sense,” Kaiden said, “a kid left alone in a closet till he’s 16 won’t be sane.” 

“Do humans do that?” Garrus asked horrified at kaidens analogy. 

“Is there no way to help them?” 

“No, they are lost to us, you must end their suffering.” 

“Very well.” Nima said. “If it’s the only option.” 

“It is lamentable but necessary,”The Queen said, “ but before you deal with our children, we stand before you, what will you sing? Will you release us? Or will we fade away once more?” 

“The Rachni were a threat to the entire galaxy, if you release them they’ll only cause havoc again.” Wrex said “I say destroy her, the tank is rigged to fill with acid.”

“Are you serious?” Nima asked, “you’d obliterate an entire species just like that? Would want that for your people?”

“No,” Wrex said gruffly, “you weren’t there shepard.” 

“Your right, I wasn’t, but human history is littered with leaders who tried to wipe out an entire people. If we haven’t learned from it by now, we are no better than those men.”

“There are some old grudges that I don’t think humans should be getting involved in.” Kaiden said

“Old grudges, tend to blind people, doesn’t seem to matter what species they are.” Nima said she turned to the queen and asked, “if I release you will you attack other races again?” 

“No,” she said, “I do not know what happened in the war, we only heard songs of discord and oily shadows, there was a sour yellow note.” 

“So your saying something else had control of the Rachni?” 

“We do not know, we were just an egg hearing mother cry in our dreams, then there was a tone from deep space that hushed one voice after another.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“We will find a hidden place, one where we will teach our children harmony.” 

“Very well,” Nima said walking up to the console, “I’m releasing you, I won’t be responsible for wiping out an entire species.”

“Your making a mistake shepard,” Wrex says. 

“I hope you know what your doing shepard,” Tali and Garrus said together. 

Nima carries on the release sequence whilst she speaks, “Wrex it’s my mistake to make, if we relegated every species to oblivion based on past behaviour, I doubt any of us would be here now.” 

“You will give us a chance to compose anew?” The Rachni Queen asked, “we will sing of your greatness.” The glass opened up releasing the tank and the Queen gave her a bow before leaving. 

Next they made their way to the lower levels of the hot labs, they found an injured scientist, “Are you here to secure the situation?” He asked

“Yes,” Nima replied.”I’m Commander Shepard and a council spectre.” 

“I’m Yaroslev Tartovsky, operations director,” he said “I’d stand and shake hands but.” 

“What happened?” 

“The Rachni, they shoot acid..” 

“We know,” she said, “we also know what that the Rachni children have gone mad without the queens guidance.” 

“How?” 

“She spoke to the queen.” Kaiden said. 

“Ah,” said the scientist, “it is regrettable, but it is the only way.”

“Where did you find an egg containing a Rachni Queen anyway?” Nima asked.

“Binary helix found it on a derelict ship drifting in deep space, it had been drifting for thousands of years.”

“And she survived that.”

“The rachni ship was in cryogenic suspension.”

“And you thought it was good idea to hatch it.” NIma said.

“We were just following orders,” he said “we didn’t know that without the queen to shape them it would affect their development.”

“That’s usually what happens when you take any species children from the mother.” Nima said somewhat sarcastically. “How do we fix the problem.”

“You need to activate the neutron purge, arming controls are nearby,” he said “All you need to do is insert the the key and then i will give mira the destruct code.” before he could finish a Rachni appeared from nowhere and had impaled the scientist before throwing him across the room, Garrus and Wrex began firing whilst NIma and Kaiden used their biotics. When it was dead Nima checked the scientist but it was too late. Checking his pockets she found a small data pad with the destruct sequence and headed to the arming controls. After arming the controls and entering the destruct sequence they headed for the lift. “Uses your biotics to repel them,” Nima said “we don’t have time to fight them off.” Nima, Kaiden and Wrex, Lifted, pushed and threw the rachni in various directions as they ran leaving a clear path for Garrus and Tali. They just got clear when the neutron purge was set off. “That was a little too close Commander,” Garrus said. 

“It’s Nima’s speciality,” Kaiden said 

“Got to keep you on your toes Lieutenant.” she grinned.

“Just how I like it commander.”

Back on the ship everyone had an opinion about it. Nima however reminded them that it was her decision to make. “Well the council will no doubt chew you out for it Commander.” Ashley said. 

“I’ll deal with the council chief. “ Nima told her before dismissing them all. “Do you want me to put you through to the council Commander?” Joker asked over the comm.

“Yes please Joker” she stared at the holofigures in front of her. “Is it true that you released a Rachni Queen onto the galaxy once more?”The Turian asked

“Released the Rachni onto the galaxy?” Shepard asked incredulous. “She was caged and being tortured, what gives any species the right to do that to another?” 

The councillors all looked at one another but Nima hadn’t finished. “There is an old expression on earth, it’s called making the children pay for the sins of the father. This queen had nothing to do with what happened in the Rachni Wars.”

Again the councillors looked at each other, “your compassion does you credit Commander,” the salerian said, “however it would have been advisable to let us make that decision.” 

“You wanted me to wait and let you debate it?” She asked, “the problem with long lived species is their capacity to hold onto a grudge long after you should have let go. You made me a spectre, with that comes being able to make a judgement call.” 

“You are right of course Commander,” the Asari said, “you’re also wise beyond your years. Let’s hope that given this chance the Rachni will also learn from the past, we look forward to reading your full report.” With that they disconnected. She headed out of the debriefing room and headed toward the cockpit, “take it the council weren’t to happy about you letting the Queen go free.” Joker said as she came and stood behind him. “I doubt the council would be happy with any decision I made.” Nima told him, “they didn’t really want to make me a spectre in the first place.” 

“No backsies,” Joker said. 

“They might revoke my spectre status if I fuck up.” Nima told him

“can you really fuck up more than Saren?” He asked, “they’ll see it was the right decision, you’re Commander Shepard after all.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“Hero of Elysium, survivor of Akuze, survivor and rescuer of a lot of your colony on Mindoir.” He said 

“They were just happen chance Joker,” 

“Don’t do yourself down Commander, we’re all here getting to be part of this because of you.” 

“And your getting to fly the ship.” Nima said seeing where he was going with it.

“Our ship,” he corrected. “I’d say mine but as your in charge.” 

“You’ll be generous this once.” she shook her head, “Now I better go and file this report.” 

“You do what you do commander”

“Yeah, Paperwork.”

“You’d think they’d have someone do that for you.”

“I could always give it to you as an extra job.”

“No thanks commander,” joker said “I’m content flying the old girl and updating the alliance and the council on your antics.”

“Just don’t give everything away Joker.”

“I promise to only slightly exaggerate the mission reports.”

Nima groaned, she could see why the Captain generally sounded cross everytime Joker got on the comm. She suspected that given the rather melodramatic outburst from the Turian councillor he’d given his own version of the events to the council. She couldn’t prove anything and knew he’d have a smart remark or glib comment to make if she had questioned him.

She just finished sending off the report when Joker came over the Comm. “Admiral hackett is on the channel commander.”

“I’ll be right there.” she said. As she got to the cic she got Joker to put the admiral through. “You wanted to speak to me sir?” she asked.

“Shepard,” he partly boomed over the comm, “Now I know you’re a council spectre but your Alliance first and foremost.”

“Yes sir,”

“We need you to divert to Luna, there is a rogue V.I. and we need you to nuetralise it.”

“Rogue V.I. sir?” can you not neutralise it remotely? She asked.

“We have been locked out of the controls that enable us to shut it down remotely.” 

“Was there anyone there? Has there been casualties?” 

“No it’s just a training facility and all Alliance personnel had left.” 

“We’ll head there immediately.” Nima said. 

“Good luck shepard, Hackett out.”

“You got that Joker?” She asked knowing he heard pretty much everything that happened over a comm channel. 

“Yes Ma’am.” He said heading for the nearest mass relay. 

When they got there Nima told Joker to drop them in the mako as they didn’t know what state of alert the facility was on. Knowing that it was all automated defenses Nima wanted to see what the layout of the facility was before she made any decisions. As they made their approach the mako came under fire from all the turrets surrounding each building. “We need to take them out,” Garrus said everyone looked at him. “Really? I thought we were just going to let them destroy the mako.” Ashley said. 

“Is that what you humans call sarcasm?” He asked 

“Enough,” Nima said driving into a better Position to take out two turrets whilst avoiding being hit by the others. Once they were down,Nima, Kaiden and Garrus got down from the mako “keep those turrets concentrated on you whilst we take them out.” she said

“Aye, aye Ma’am” Ashley said. And drove one way whilst they headed the other. Keeping a safe distance Kaiden and Nima linked up their biotics and created a barrier whilst Garrus took out the turrets with his rifle. Once the turrets we’re down Nima split them up into teams of two to take a building each, Tali and Wrex, Garrus and Nima and Kaiden and Ashley.   
They were instructed to take out the drones and then disable the VI downloading any data that would explain what happened. 

They fought through the drones and came to the VI conduits in each building. Tali, Garrus and Kaiden managed to hack into it and shut it down without destroying it. Back on the Normandy Shepard contacted Admiral Hackett. “The Luna facility has been shut down sir,” she said, “The Vi has been permanently disabled. My team have been analysing the data and have discovered that your VI was becoming self aware.”

“How is that possible?” he asked over the comm. “There were precautions in place to prevent that from happening.” 

“There is evidence of experimentation with the code,”

“Thank you commander I will be investigating, send along all evidence your team have uncovered. Hackett out.”

“Not even a thank you,” Joker said over the comm. “You’d think they’d be a little bit grateful.”

“Smells like a classic cover up to me.” Nima said.

“Careful Commander, they’d court martial you for that kind of talk.”

“It’s amazing you’ve not been court martialed for the amount of lip you give your Commanding officers.” she retorted.

“You love me too much.” he said

She shook her head and headed towards the lower decks. Time to do the rounds and check up with her crew. 

“Hey Doc,” She said wandering into the medbay. “Any injuries or crew health Issues I should worry about?” 

“Tali could do with staying off the next mission,” she told her. “She’s fighting some infection from getting a tear in her suit in your last escapade.”

“Noted, anything else.” 

“Just that you need to take time out for yourself and the crew.” 

“Once we’ve picked up Benezia’s daughter, we’ll head back to the citadel for supplies and some shore leave” Nima said, “would that be satisfactory Doc?” 

“For now.” She said. 

Nima sighed and headed out of the medbay, they’d never catch up with saren if they kept being diverted from their mission. Still it was her job to ensure the crew weren’t burnt out either. In some ways Karin Chakwas was like a mother hen, always telling them to take better care and giving them a lecture if there were any injuries. There was no counselor on board though so no one who could speak to them if they lost a comrade or come to terms with who knows what. She headed down to the armory, she wanted to find out what Ashleys beef was with other species. There had to be a reason she came across as xenophobic at times. “Commander,” she said as Nima came up, “ What I said back there was out of order, I guess I’m just not comfortable with us, you, humans I mean being dragged into something that happened centuries.”

“As I told them we didn’t have time to debate it or contact them, and I’m not really comfortable with handing over that kind of decision to those who weren’t necessarily objective.”

“Ma’am?”

“Think about it chief, the Krogans exterminated an entire race and the council didn’t stop them and they find a queen drifting in space and bring her back, what do you think they’d have decided?”

“Probably wipe them out all over again.” Ashley said after a pause. “But I don’t think that was our decision to make ma’am” 

“My decision chief and yes it was. Human history is full of governments, politicians deciding the fate of an entire race of people just because they were different and had an entirely different way of doing things.” Nima said, “if the Rachni were being controlled by something then it would explain why they reacted they they did. Humans and turians didn’t exactly meet under the best of circumstances it could have been us that was wiped out if the council hadn’t stepped in.” 

“My grandfather was shanxi,” Ashley said

“Your General Williams granddaughter?” Nima asked

“Yeah the only Human to surrender to an alien race.” 

“He held out for a long time before that happened.” Nima said, “surely you aren’t held responsible for that.” 

“Not formally, but my dad got passed over for promotion more times than I can count. When I made Chief he was so proud.” 

“That explains the list of crappy assignments and your attitude towards Aliens.” 

“Ma’am?” Ashley looked puzzled. 

“There are times you come off a little xenophobic chief.” Nima told her, “Doesn’t matter what species we are we all have our issues, there are assholes in every race.” 

“Never thought about it like that ma’am” she said after a pause. “The council act like the council on earth, so no change there.”

“Different species, same shit to deal with Williams.” Nima said. “ get to know them, you’ll find you have more in common than not.” 

“I’ll try ma’am”

“I’d appreciate it.” she said before leaving her to get on with cleaning the weapons. She wandered over to Garrus who was checking over the Mako, “didn’t take too much damage did she?” She asked. 

“Nothing that I can’t fix.” He replied, “could I ask a favour Commander.”

“We aren’t on duty Garrus.” She said “what’s the favour?”

“A few years ago I was sent to investigate some black market trading on the citadel, what we found was someone was trading in body parts.”

“Body parts?”

“Krogan testicles are very popular, they think it will help with their fertility.” he said “we weren’t sure if the lab of a salerian doctor we were investigating was illegally selling parts or was dismembering bodies.”

“Eww.” nima shuddered. 

“I ran a dna test and found that the turian liver I’d recovered was from a turian who was very much alive.”

“What!”

“We thought that maybe they’d cloned them but couldn’t find any evidence of that either, what we did find was much more disturbing.” he said, “We’d brought some of the doctors employees in for questioning and one started bleeding profusely.” 

“So the questioning involved more than just a casual chat.” Nima said

“We didn’t know that was going to happen.” Garrus said sounding defensive, “we ran out of options and Ideas shepard we had to try something, as it turns out Dr saleon was using his employees to grow organs and then was harvesting them.”

“Tell me you put the bastard down.”

“He fled on a ship taking half of his employees as hostages, they didn’t want to go after him or shoot him out the sky.”

“not wanting to harm the hostages is understandable but not sending someone after him doesn’t make sense.”

“They didn’t want to deal with the red tape.” 

“So I’m guessing the favour is going after this Dr saleon.”

“If we get the opportunity commander.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?”

“No but I’ve put out feelers and they know to contact me here.”

“Alright Garrus, give Joker the co-ordinates as soon as you hear anything.”

“Thanks Command.. I mean Shepard.”

“Your welcome Garrus, you’re part of my crew now.” she smiled at him and then left him to continue fixing up the mako. She walked down into engineering, Tali was dismantling an old orbital probe . “discovered anything interesting?” she asked 

“I’ve not really got into the data core yet.” she said, “I’m hoping that we are able to retrieve some information.”

“We haven’t had the chance to talk much since you came aboard.” Nima said, “Are all quarians able to hack geth the way you do?”

“No, but as quarians created the geth we know how to get into their audio and memory banks if we are quick enough.”

“So All quarians go on their pilgrimage as a rite of passage?”

“Of sorts, its to show that we can serve as useful members of society and we look for something that will be of value to the quarian people.” she said, “we are assigned to a new ship when we return and it is tradition that you give your new captain a gift.”

“What happens if the captain doesn’t like it?”

“No captain would ever be so crass as to refuse any gift but you will probably be relegated to the most menial duties.”

“Better find you something very valuable then.” Nima said, “though you’ve always got a home here with us, I know adams would have you here permanently if he could.”

“Thank you shepard,” she said glad that Nima couldn’t see her blush. “It’s actually nice to on a ship that doesn't treat me like I’m a second class citizen.”

“How are quarians normally treated then?” nima asked 

“We are the lowest of the low, in fact I was about to start my Pilgrimage on Illium but they refused to let us dock by the time we landed the mercenary band that was after us ambushed us and the captain was killed, myself and Keenah managed to get away and hide on a transport ship headed for the citadel. The captain found us and turned us over to C-sec, they didn’t believe us about what we’d discovered and told us to get off the station but the mercenaries caught up with us again.”

“What happened to Keenah?” Nima asked “you were alone when we found you.”

“He was killed by the mercenaries, I managed to escape and was found by the citadel doctor.”

“Who was this C-sec officer who wouldn’t listen?”

“I don’t know his name.”

“I’m sorry you had such a rough time Tali.” Nima said, “You’ve more than proved yourself to be a valuable member of this team.”

Just then Joker came over the radio, “we’re nearing the artemis tau cluster commander.”

“Duty calls.” NIma sighed, “We’ll catch up later Tali.”

Tali nodded and went back to dismantling the probe.


	9. The Prothean Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their search for Dr T'soni Shepard is faced with reminders of her past. And she isn't really looking forward to having to explain the circumstances of her mother's death either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always characters and backgrounds belong to bioware.
> 
> Wanted to go into how Shepard may have reacted on Endolus after Akuze.

Edolus a planet in the Sparta region of the Artemis Tau cluster, this was the second group of planets they’d scanned for signs of life.   
Nima felt she was wasting time but she needed to be thorough, each planet in each cluster had to be scanned for any sign of life, unusual readings or beacons were checked out. In the last cluster they’d uncovered a slaving ring run by an Asari who it seemed was blackmailing her own sister who was a diplomat on the citadel. That was going to be an interesting conversation when she was next back there. 

They were here because joker had picked up a distress beacon and they had dropped the mako to investigate, all they’d found here was sand and then they came across the beacon. There were a several Alliance all terrain vehicles littering the scene and lots of dead bodies. Shepard suddenly got a sense of deja vu, she told Wrex to man the main gun and Garrus to drive, she looked about the area. “Shouldn’t we be checking to see if there is anyone injured?”he asked. 

“They’re all dead.” She said bluntly. "I’ve seen this before. Get ready to move when I tell you and where. Wrex shoot anything that comes from the ground.”

Garrus and Wrex looked at each other and shrugged. “Not this again,” she muttered, “Not after Akuze.”

“You don’t really think there are thresher maws here?” Kaiden asked. 

“It’s the same damn scene Kaiden,” she began when suddenly out of the ground came a screeching writhing thresher maw. “Reverse,” she shouted, “Wrex 12 o’clock.” Wrex began shooting the main gun whilst Kaiden loaded the heavy artillery. 

“Wait for it,” she shouted, the maw went back underground. “Forward now,” she ordered Garrus. “Don’t let it come up under you.” It came up behind them and Wrex swivelled the main gun and shot the Maw. They continued a game of cat and mouse with the creature till finally Wrex dropped it with one last shell. 

“Get near it,” she orders Garrus. They pulled alongside the now dead creature and climbs out. Biotic field up and ready to shoot. Once satisfied it is indeed dead she moves on to the marines. 

“How did you know they’d all be dead?” Garrus asked. As Kaiden and Wrex confirmed that there were no survivors. 

“They were lured here,” she said “just as we were lured by a distress beacon on Akuze, except there, there was a nest of them. No one will ever be lured here again and she emptied a clip into the beacon.”

“Shepard wait.” Kaiden threw up a barrier and pulled her back as it exploded. She looked into his eyes and for a moment he could see she was reliving the horrors she’d experienced on Akuze again. Unlike Akuze though she was able to give these marines a proper send off. She removed their tags and they all helped lay them to rest. 

“Today we put to rest those who gave their lives in service to the Alliance. Good men and women who did their duty and were lost to us. Gone to soon, you will be remembered and those responsible found and held accountable.” Nima and Shepard saluted the Marines then Garrus and Wrex followed suit. 

On way back to the Normandy she was silent, staring at the tags in her hand, Kaiden knew trying to engage her in conversation would be futile. She was lost in the past. Back in the Normandy she pulled Presley to one side. “I need you to scan the other clusters and let me know when we are near any that may have Dr T’Soni.” She told him. “Once we have her we need to head back to the citadel. Admiral Kahonu needs to know what happened to his men.”

“Aye aye commander. Do you wish me to debrief the others and file the report? If you don’t mind me saying you look washed out.”

“I appreciate the offer Presley but I better do this myself.”

“Very well commander.”

Kaiden sat writing his report but couldn’t concentrate. He got up and headed to the commander's room, he pressed the call button and waited. “Commander, he called through the door looking round in case anyone was in ear shot. “Nima?”

Just then the door opened, she stood with a grim expression on her face. Tablet in hand she said “lieutenant what can I do for you?”

Kaiden knew the crew were watching but he wondered if she was just saying that to maintain some professionalism for the rest of the crew or she was deliberately keeping him at a distance. 

“Do you have a moment?”

“Take a seat,”she said gesturing to the table and chairs in her quarters. He sat down and as the door closed asked. “Commander?”

She sat opposite him, placed the tablet on the table and her head in her hands. “I thought I’d put it behind me, that I’d dealt with it. But writing this report is harder than I thought it would be and is bringing back memories I’d rather forget.”

He stood and walked round the table to where she was sat and put his arms round her, she turned and buried her face into his chest. “I’m here Nima, You aren’t alone.”

She looked up at him, “since I met you Kaiden Alenko I have never been alone. I’m not sure I would have stayed sane if it wasn’t for you.”

Kaiden smiled feeling not for the first time like he was the luckiest man alive. “Do you want me to fetch doctor chakwas? You need to get some sleep, your exhausted.”

“I don’t need meds’ to help me sleep Kaiden,” she tells him. “You’re more than able to do that.”

She stood and pulled him toward the bed. “Stay with me Kaiden. At least for a little while.” He lay on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms round him. She didn’t want words, she didn’t need a shrink, she just needed to feel Kaiden’s steady breathing and feel connected and know everything would be fine and she would be able to see through anything that was thrown at her, at all of them. After all she was responsible for all the crew now. She wouldn’t let them down like she did her unit at Akuze. 

Kaiden stayed whilst she drifted off to sleep. He knew she had nightmares about what happened. That she felt guilty for being the only survivor. He knew he would do whatever she needed him to do, at least being part of the crew would let him keep an eye on her. 

A couple of hours later Nima woke up to her com link in her room. She pressed it. “Yes?”

“We are here commander.” Pressly said over the comm. “you wanted to be informed when we’d arrived at the next cluster of planets. We’ve scanned all the others this is the only one with any life signs.”

“Thank you Pressly I’ll be right there.”

She leaned over and kissed a sleeping Kaiden. Back to work sleepyhead.   
“Hmm”he rolled over and slipped an arm round her. “Five more minutes?”He asked. 

“Tempting as it is the crew will wonder where their commander is if I don’t get a move on. I’ll leave first and let you know that the coast is clear.” She headed out the door and took a look around the mess hall. No one was around so she signalled to Kaiden he was safe to leave her quarters. 

He took one route and she took the other. “Commander,” he said as they passed Pressly. Nima just about contained a smirk as she greeted Kaiden. “Lieutenant,” she said 

If Pressly noted Kaiden grinning as he headed to the cockpit he didn’t pass comment. He passed Shepard a tablet with information of the planet they were currently orbiting. Therum, the scans said there was building scattered about and a mine that was reading life signs. 

Nima picked Wrex, Ashley and Kaiden to to come with her. As the Mako hit the ground joker came over the comm. 

“I’m getting some strange readings Commander,” he said. “Like off the damn charts. Watch yourself.”

“Keep me apprised of anything you detect Joker.” she says into her comm. “we’ll keep a lookout.”

The terrain was rocky and volcanic. Several times they had to veer away from the road crumbling away into lava. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?”Kaiden asks

“Are you implying I’m a shit driver lieutenant?”

“No disrespect commander but you did nearly run off the road back there.”

“She almost ran us off a cliff in Noveria,” Wrex added. “You’re dangerous.”

“I was avoiding incoming fire from Geth and turrets.” She protested 

“You’re just a crappy driver.” Wrex tells her. “If we end up in the lava I’ll kill you.”

“Charming Wrex. Just charming.”

Just then a Geth ship flew over head and dropped some armatures. Shit not these things again. She swerved and put her foot down. 

“Shepard what the hell?” Kaiden asked

“Ramming speed,”Wrex laughed. 

“Jesus commander,” Ash said holding on to the seat. 

Nima rammed the first armature into another sending one into the lava below and the other one she reversed and shot with a shell. They drove off as it started to short and heard an explosion as they rounded the corner. 

As they drove further in following the directions joker had sent for the mine they came across more Geth and armatures and even a colossus. 

After a hefty battle with the colossus they had to park up the Mako and do some repairs. Two blasts had taken out the shields and caused some electrical damage. Kaiden managed to temporarily repair it but warned Nima that the maki wouldn’t take much more punishment. At another rocky mass they turned into a clearing and were confronted by several Geth turrets. 

“Only a fool punches a nathak in the mouth, we should sneak around and pull its tail.” Wrex tells Nima. 

“The mako won’t take a full on assault commander,” Kaiden reminds her. 

“Right,” she turns the mako and sees a side road and drives down it narrowly missing being hit by a rocket. Ash notices a turret and fires a rocket at it hitting it squarely taking out its shields. Another shot and it exploded. 

“Excellent reflexes Ash,” Nima tells her.

“Thanks commander.”

They drove over a few Geth as they got into the compound and took out any others with the makos main gun. Climbing out of the mako the heat hits them. “We aren’t staying out here long are we Shepard?”Ashley asks 

“I don’t know how you humans survive” Wrex tells them. “This is cool on my planet.”

Nima, Kaiden and Ashley look at each other and back at Wrex. “Remind me to avoid it,”Ash says. “I already feel like a swimming pool in this gear.”

“That’s coz you humans are mostly water. It seeps out of you.”

“Thanks for that assessment Wrex.” Nima tells him. “We may be what you call squishy but we’re still a hardy bunch. We’ve survived pretty everything hat was thrown at us so far.”

“I’ll give you that,” Wrex acknowledges. 

They take out the Geth in the buildings and find the gate controls. Soon they were back in the mako and heading towards the mine. They came across a rock fall and again Kaiden reminded Nima how the mako wouldn’t take further punishment so driving it over the rock fall was out of the question. 

“So much for being an All terrain vehicle”

“They aren’t designed for your style of driving Shepard.” Wrex says in his usual gruff tone. 

“Well they should be,” she said parking up the mako. She opened the door and clambered out. After examining the rock fall she called to the others. “There’s a small enough space for us to get through.”

“How am I meant to get through there?” Wrex asked. 

“Fine you go over and we’ll cover you. Nima tells him. “Ash scope the area out, I want to know if we’re in anyway exposed” 

Ashley used the scope on her rifle to check out the area. “All clear for now commander.”

They all made their way up a winding path. There was several Geth waiting for them. Wrex, used warp and Nima sent out a singularity before Ashley dispatched them with her assault rifle. Kaiden called Shepard and nodded to the top of the hill, they connected their biotics and created a wall. “Chief take out those snipers.” Nima called. “Wrex, take out the ground troops.” 

Once they’d cleared the area and moved uphill Nima used her scope to check out the area. She was about to give the signal for the all clear when a Geth armature was dropped from above and suddenly the place was crawling with geth. Kaiden and Shepard lifted and threw the Geth in all directions before diving for cover as the Armature fired on them. It was a long fight, moving from cover to take potshots at the armature. Once they’d cleared the Geth they were able to concentrate all their power on the armature. Kaiden, Nima and wrex joined their biotics to send a wave of biotic energy down towards the armature overloading it. They ran up the ramp and into the mine shaft just as it exploded. 

“Too close Shepard”

Wrex laughed,”you know how to keep an old guy on his toes.” 

“We have an expression, your only as old as you feel.” Shepard tells him, “so Wrex how old do you feel?”

“Times like this, like a young warrior again.” 

They head down the shaft and come across a lift. As they step inside Wrex comments that the structure looked sterile and were all Protheans obsessed with white?

Part way down the lift fused and began sparking. they came to a jolting halt. Jumping out they noticed that parts of the ramp had given way. “Careful,” Nima tells them. “It could give way at any minute.” As they came down to the next level they come across another tunnel carved out of the tower. Except this time there was a force shield and it looked like an Asari trapped inside. 

“Dr T’Soni I presume.” Nima says. 

“Yes, who are you? How did you get here?”

“How did you get stuck In that bubble would be a better question.” Ashley says. 

“Oh I was trying to erect a barrier to stop a Krogan and Geth getting in and I must have accidentally triggered this trap.”

“Any idea how we get you out?” Ashley asks

“No, sorry, the way below is blocked. Whatever your going to do, watch out for the Geth. I don’t even know what they are doing here.” 

“Looking for you I suspect.” Nima tells her. 

“Why would they want me?”

“Maybe Benezia sent them to fetch you.” Ashley says

“I’ve not spoken to Mother in years, what’s she got to do with the Geth?”

“We’ll get into that later.” Nima tells her, “we need to get you out of there first.”

“Yes, of course.”

They head down the ramp and hit the deck when they hear gunfire. Nima, Kaiden and Wrex put up their barriers. They are too far away for their biotics to be anything but defensive. Kaiden and Nima join forces to create a wall whilst Ashley and Wrex take out the Geth on the ground. As they reach the bottom of the ramp and up towards the back of the excavated caves they enter another firefight with some Geth hunters. 

Between the four of them they manage to subdue them. Nima turns her attention to the mining laser pointed toward the rubble that was blocking the entrance up the tower. 

“Are you going to set that off to get in?” Ashley asked. 

“Doesn’t look like we have much choice.” Nima replied. 

“Would certainly do the job,” Kaiden says “need to time the burst though so it doesn’t destabilise the tower and bring the whole thing down on us.”

“Do what you can Kaiden, we need to get in there.”

Kaiden looked from Nima to the laser. “Right.” He said pulling a face. He walked over to it and after a few minutes of examining the panel he told them all to stand back. A short burst of the laser was enough to open passage to the tower where Dr T’soni was caught in the bubble. 

They came up behind her and Nima shut down the control panel, Dr T’soni landed with a thump to the floor. "Omph” She said before standing up. “How did you get in?” She asked. 

“Superior fire power,” Nima tells her. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The mining laser.” Kaiden tells her. 

“Oh, of course. Did you see a Krogan?”

“Can’t exactly miss me,” Wrex says. 

“What?” Dr T’soni looked confused. 

“No we didn’t see any other Krogan,” ash says. “There were a lot of Geth around though.” 

“Well they are around somewhere.” She says looking around. “Are you going to tell me why they are after me?”

“Your the prothean expert, you tell us.” Wrex says. 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” 

“I’ll explain on the way out.” Nima says. They head to the centre and Dr T’soni presses a a few button on the console in the middle. They begin to rise upwards when the place begins to judder and debris begins to fall on them. 

“That mining laser must have caused a quake.” Ashley says. Nima radioed joker “joker, get over here and pick us up, on the double mister.” 

“Eta 8 minutes”

“If I die, I’ll kill him.” Wrex grumbled. 

The platform rose to the top of the tower and they all ran for the entrance, a Krogan and several Geth blocked their way. 

“Surrender or don’t” the Krogan says. 

“Are you kidding me?” Nima muttered, “I don’t have time for this shit, attack.”

Wrex, Dr T’soni, Nima and Kaiden powered up their biotics. Wrex and the Krogan charged at each other, Ashley lay down cover fire whilst Kaiden and Nima joined their biotics to create a barrier from any incoming projectiles from the Geth whilst throwing them and sending various biotic attacks their way. Dr T’soni started off by pushing a few who got too close but then she would duck down and create a shield over herself. 

By the time they had taken out the Geth and the Krogan the tower was crumbling. “Run,” Nima shouted pulling Dr T’soni up the ramp. “Go, Go, go” At the top of the ramp the Normandy is waiting with its bay doors open. They jump up onto the ramp and take off. The building erupts with molten lava. 

On board the crew enter the debriefing room. “Too close commander, ten more seconds and we’d be floating in molten lava.” Joker said over the comm. “The Normandy isn’t equipped to land in exploding Volcanoes, they tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull, you know for future reference.”

“And I thought you relished a challenge” Nima tells him. 

“If you want to explain how we lost a ship as well as a Mako, I’m all for it.” 

“I’ll try not to make it a habit” 

“We almost died and your pilot is making jokes?” Dr T’soni said. 

“It’s how he deals with stress, it’s a coping mechanism, you’ll get used to it.”

“I see, I don’t think I’ll ever understand humans.”

“We aren’t that difficult, once you get to know us.” Nima smiles. “But enough about us, I want to know about you. Firstly what’s your name?”

“Oh, call me Liara.” 

“And you have no idea why they were after you?”

“No,” she says, “it makes no sense.”

“Well you are the prothean expert, maybe they think you can help them find the conduit.”

“What? I don’t know anything about a conduit.”

“Your Mother may have thought you did or maybe she thought you could figure it out.”

“My mother? What’s Benezia got to do with anything?”

“She was working with Saren and the Geth.”

“Why? Why would she do that?” Liara asked. “What’s the conduit?” 

“The Geth and Saren believe it’s something that will bring back the reapers. A race of machines that the Geth revere as gods.” 

“How do you know all this?” 

“There was a working prothean beacon on Eden prime. I had images downloaded into my mind. They are all jumbled.”

Liara looked impressed. “You must have an incredible strong will to withstand that.” She paused, “  
you said Benezia was working with saren, what happened?”

Nima looked at Kaiden and Ashley who looked at Liara and back to Nima. No one wanted to have to tell someone that a relative had died let alone that you were forced to kill them. Nima took a deep breath, “When we saw her, she was getting the co-ordinates from a rachni queen. She told us how Sarens ship had the ability to indoctrinate everyone who is aboard for any length of time. She tried to fight it but couldn’t and I’m sorry to have to tell you but she didn’t survive.”

“Oh!” Liara looked shocked. 

“Look it’s been a long day and you’ve had quite a shock, maybe you should go to see doctor Chakwas.”

“Maybe you’re right.” She said 

“I’ll take you,” Kaiden tells her. 

“Oh thank you.”

“We’ll reconvene once Liara’s rested.” Nima tells them. “Joker put me through to the council, I better update them.”

“Rather you than me commander”

“And that’s why I’m in charge.” She said somewhat wearily. 

After speaking to the council, Nima sauntered up to the cockpit. “How we doing joker?”

“I prefer gold to silver for my medal, you know on account of me pulling your ass out the fire by your bootstraps.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them,” Nima says. “Sure you want one.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Sitting on a stage whilst politicians make their speeches for hours, It’s enough to send you too sleep”

“On second thoughts...”

Nima grinned and left the cockpit. She headed to the medical bay and asked where Liara was. 

“Back room commander.” Karin said nodding towards the door behind her.

She walked through to find Liara sat at a table looking at a tablet. She seemed to sense her presence as she turned. “Commander, have you come to check up on me?” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing?” 

“Dr Chakwas assures me I will be fine, she has remarkable knowledge of Asari physiology.”

“She is the best.” Nima tells her “I wanted to check how you were because... I’m sorry about your mother. If there had been another way...”

“My mother was a powerful biotic, she wouldn’t have given you an option. You are a marine.”

“Doesn’t make the decisions any easier Liara.” 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to imply that killing her would have been easy.” Liara said “I just wish I got to say goodbye.”

“She gave me a message to give to you,” Nima tells her, “before the indoctrination took hold again.”

“What did she say?” She asks

“She said it was a message only you would understand.” Nina handed her a device much like the one that contained the information on the mu relay. “I’ll leave you in peace.” 

“Thank you Commander,” Liara said. Staring at the drive in her hand. Nima left her too her thoughts and headed over to Kaiden who was sat at the table in the mess hall. 

She sat beside him. “How’s our archaeologist?” 

“Coming to terms, I gave her the message from Benezia.” 

“Can’t be good coming aboard a ship full of strangers and learning they killed your mother.” 

“Not sure I’d be as calm in her position.”

“Me either.” 

“We’ll give her some breathing space and I’ll keep an eye on her on the way back to the citadel. We could all do with a little RnR.” 

“Want me to rent an apartment room for a night?” 

“That sounds perfect.” She smiled at him before getting up and heading to have a few words with the rest of the crew. Kaiden knew that although she didn’t always say it, the crew were like her family, she routinely spoke to everyone, finding out about them and their interests, cracking jokes and making them feel like they were her best friend. She had a way of bringing out the best in others. He also knew that each and everyone of them wouldn’t hesitate to lay their life down for her and she would do the same for them. 

He got up and headed to his station. Once he filed his report he’d make arrangements and then tell joker to head to the citadel. 

Nima headed down to the armoury. Wrex and Garrus were exchanging some friendly banter over who had the most kills. 

"You realise that it's going to be me right?" Nima tells them. 

"I'm up for a bit of competition if you are Shepard." Garrus says with a grin. 

“You’re on.” 

“Want me to place a board up commander?” Ashley said joining them. “I’ll take some of that action.”

“Good idea Ash, Names and names of the individual geth we take out.”

“Hand held weapons only Shepard,” Wrex interrupted, “you can’t count kills in the mako.” 

“As if I would.” Nima replied. 

Garrus laughed, As he saw Ashley making gestures in the background. “Loser buys everyone else several rounds.”

“At flux?” Nima asks

“No, There are much better bars on the citadel, if you know where you're going.”

“Just don’t ask her to dance” Kaiden said coming off the elevator. 

“If her dancing is like her driving skills I’ll pass” Wrex said. 

“Speaking of driving, how long is it going to take to requisition a new mako?” Garrus asked

“Missing something to tinker on? “ she asked. 

“Tinker?”

“Work on, keep in order”

“Ah well the way you drive it was always needing fixed or recalibrated.”

“My driving isn’t that bad.” She protested in vain as Garrus, Wrex and Ashley continued teasing her. “Never mind Commander,” Kaiden said quietly in her ear. “We love you anyway.”

She turned and smiled at him. “I’m looking forward to later.” She said before getting on her comm. “joker how long have we got till we get to the citadel?” 

“Be there in an hour.”

“Thanks Joker.”

“Impatient to be somewhere Commander?” Kaiden asked with a grin. 

“Aren’t I always?” She replied. “There are a few people I need to see before I can be officially on shore leave.”

“I’ll come with you, in case you need back up or a witness.” 

“I’m not drawing my gun on anyone Kaiden.” 

“Never crossed my mind Commander.”

“Uh huh” she said before heading back up to see how Liara was getting on. In the room at the back of medical Nima found Liara staring into space. “Are you ok?” She asked

“Oh Commander, I didn’t hear you come in.” She said.

“Call me Shepard,” Nima said, “I was just checking how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, really.” She said, “Thank you for this, it means a lot.”

“I only wish I could have saved her.” Nima said. “We’ll be at the citadel soon, you should come and mix with the crew, get to know everyone.”

“Oh Er, thank you but I’m not really a people person.” She said “I went on a lot of digs by myself.” 

“What no back up?” 

“Wasn’t much need, I can handle myself, I have my biotics,” she said, “not really had to use them in a combat situation though.”

“That’s going to change if your out with us.” Nima told her “chances are you’ll end up using them.”

“So you want me to stay?”

“Of course,”Nima said, “We need your help, but only if you want too.”

“Saren is responsible for my mother’s indoctrination,” she said, “and I am the prothean expert.” 

“I hoped you’d say that.” Nima smiled. “Welcome to the Normandy crew Dr T’soni.” 

“Call me Liara, please.” She said. 

 

Nima smiled and headed out to join Joker as they arrived at the citadel. Her first port of call was to see Admiral Kahonu who she was told was waiting to the council about his missing men. “Admiral?” She asked attempting to get his attention. 

“You’ll have to excuse me but I’m waiting to discuss an urgent matter with the council.”

“Your men,” she said. “We found the unit you sent out to the Artemis Tau cluster.” 

“Why hadn’t they checked in?” He asked 

“I’m sorry to say none of them survived,” she handed him the dog tags. “They were lured to a planet by a distress beacon and were wiped out by a thresher maw.”

Kahonu sat down, “they were lured?”

“We killed the thresher maw and destroyed the beacon” she said, “there was no way knowing who was responsible or their motives for setting the trap.”

“Thank you for letting me know Shepard. I need to do some investigating.” 

“Do you want me to help?”

“Thank you for the offer commander but I need to find who is responsible and you have enough to contend with I’m sure.” The Admiral said. “I’ll be in touch if I find anything.” 

Shepard saluted as he walked towards the stairs. “I hope he finds who is responsible,” she said to Kaiden, “I want payback on the bastards.” 

“Nima are you alright?” Kaiden asked concerned. She was taking these marines deaths particularly hard. 

“I’m just wondering if it’s the same people responsible for what happened at Akuze.” 

“It’s possible,” Kaiden said, “are you wanting to investigate yourself?” 

“No, hunting down Saren takes priority,” She said. 

“Though if it was an option you’d be looking for the people responsible.”

She gave him a nod, “We can’t let them get away Kaiden.”

“Do you think Garrus has any contacts we could quietly ask around, see if anything pings back?” he knew shepard would only be restless and feel he should be doing something if he didn’t suggest it. “If we happen to come across anything whilst on our hunt for Saren no one could blame us for checking it out.”

Nima grinned and Kissed him. “We’re still on duty Commander.”

“Fuck it,” she said, “ you always know how to make me feel better. I’ll ask Garrus when we are back on board.”

“Was there anything else that urgently required your attention before we are officially on shore leave?” Kaiden asked

“I should be confronting that asari diplomat about her sister.” Nima said “But I guess I could leave it till before we ship back out.”

Kaiden grinned, “Then Nima Shepard allow me to take you to dinner”

“That sounds like an excellent Idea LT,” Ashley says slapping him on the back, “I was just saying to Joker where’s good for food here.”

“I know just the place” Garrus said “and I’m sure the drinks are on Shepard.”

Nima shook her head and told him to lead the way whilst giving Kaiden an apologetic smile. “You can make it up to me later.” he whispered in her ear.


	10. It's never just shore leave when it comes to Shepard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are taking some well deserved time out except of Shepard who is doing everything but.

“What was in that drink?” Nima asked holding her head.

“Feeling a bit rough are you my love?” Kaiden asked, pulling her into his arms. “You should know you can’t drink a Krogan under the table.”

“You weren’t exactly discouraging me.” she grumbled. 

“Argue with my commanding officer?” Kaiden said in mock horror. 

“This is not how I intended to enjoy my shore leave.”

“Well I’m not complaining about the antics last night.” Kaiden said, “not sure anyone else appreciated it though.”

“We didn’t break anything this time did we?” Nima asked looking around the room. “I don’t think we can afford to pay anymore damages to hotels or apartment managers.” 

“You’d passed out by that point.” Kaiden laughed, “I had to carry you to the bed.”

“What antics?” Nima asked 

“Well the striptease was much appreciated, the neighbours did complain about how loud the music and your singing was.” he grinned, “You sing better than you dance, I enjoyed it.”

Nima groaned, “lets hope no vids start floating about of my drunken antics.”

“I think the only one who has video evidence is Joker, I’m sure he’ll use it for blackmail at some point.”

“I’ll just have to make sure I’ve something on him then.” she said laughing. “Suppose we better make a move, there are still a few people I need to speak to before we leave.”

Shepards first call was to an asari diplomat that had was in the cafe near the Embassies, “Nassana Dantias?” Nima asked as she approached the table.

“Yes,” she said looking up. “Oh, Commander Shepard.” she said recognising her. “I was going to contact you.”

“About your sister I presume.” she said.

“How did you know?”

“I found this on an Asari slaver.” she said handing her a osd.

“Ah.” Nassana said “As you can imagine if anyone found out that my sister was a slaver I would have my diplomatic status revoked.”  
“Well we can’t have that now can we?” Shepard said sarcastically.

“Just as well she’s no longer a problem for you.” Kaiden said.

“I’m taking it you killed her then.” Nassana said. 

“My team weren’t given a choice.” Nima told her.

“In that case I should thank you.” Nassana said. “I have connections Shepard that could be used to get you any type of weapons and armour or supplies you need.”

“As long as we Keep everything hush hush?” she asked “very well Nassana, have it your way, here’s my requisitions officers details contact him and find out what we need.” and she handed her a card. “This is the only time you get away with it Councillor, If I hear you’re involved with any other slaving rings I’ll take you down myself.”

“I have no intention of jeopardizing my position Shepard.” she said “this will be the last time you hear from me.”

“Politicians,” Kaiden muttered, “more bothered about her career than her sisters death.”

“Her sister was blackmailing her,” Nima said, “no love lost there, that kind of relationship makes me glad I had no siblings.”

“Yeah me too.” 

As they headed out of the embassies Nima got a call on her comms. “Commander Shepard you are required to report to the dock, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich wishes to speak to you.”

“I’ll be right there.” she replies. 

“What was that about?” Kaiden asked.

“Been asked to report to the dock.” she said, “Not entirely sure what’s going on.” When they get there the rear admiral is waiting. “Rear Admiral Mikhailovich fifth fleet,” he said, “I command the sixty second flotilla, you and the Normandy were slated to join me when the council got their paws tentacles whatever on you.”

“I still serve the Alliance sir.” Shepard replied. “As a spectre I can advance our interests with the council.” 

“Hmph we’ll see.” He says, “I don’t begrudge the politicians decision to throw you to the council, it’s an opportunity. I do begrudge this over designed piece of tin.”

“She’s not over designed.” Shepard protested. 

“That’s a matter of opinion.” 

“The Normandy is a fine ship sir and she’s served us well thus far.” 

“It’s a gimmick commander and she’s useless in a stand up fight. I resent the money they spent on this this experiment.” He said waving his hands at the Normandy. Kaiden watched as Nima visibly bristled. She was very touchy about the ship and the crew, as far as she was concerned the ship was hers given to her by Anderson and no one was going to insult her and get away with it. Kaiden missed what the the rear admiral said about the Turians but whatever it was it had wound her up even more. 

“She’s built for speed and stealth not brute force.” Nima told him as she led him on board, if he thought she was going to allow him to inspect the ship while she twiddled her thumbs outside he could think again. She insisted she took him round personally and answered any questions. 

As they passed the cic he stopped. “Who designed that?” He asked “putting it aft is inefficient, what if he needs to discuss something with the operatives at the bow?”

“It’s a modified Turian design, they prefer to look over their subordinates and they wanted to see how that would work with that setup.”

“Hmm, reasonable goal.” He said “still something that should have been studied in the simulator not on the field.” 

“It’s actually proved to be highly efficient.” Nima told him, everyone I need to discuss anything with is here.” She pointed to the positions around the cic, the pilot and engineer are also in constant communication.”

Rear admiral Mikhailovich gave her a long look, “very well Commander you’ve made your point.” She showed him the briefing room, “this is where all mission briefing and debriefings take place.” She said, “it’s also where we can view what’s happening on the ground via the view screen and the vidcon allows us to get information direct from the Alliance and the the council.”   
“Hmm, efficient use of resources,” he said, “sound strategy, I approve.”

Nima raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kaiden who was finding it difficult to keep the smirk off his face. They headed to the engine room “I have to wonder about the amount of money spent on that drive core of yours just so you can hide for a couple of hours” He said dismissively staring at it. “Do you know how many enemy fighters we could have built for that money? A complete waste of time and resources.”

“We can move into enemy traffic without being detected and deploy infiltration and ground troops right under an enemies radar.” Nima said annoyed, “the Normandy can be more effective than the salarian stg.”

“Maybe, Maybe.” He said, “but that’s not the job of an enemy warship, they are supposed to find and kill the enemy.”

“Stealth can be an equally effective weapon in war sir,” Adams who was doing a systems check and who had Tali helping interjected, “intel is also vital if we’re to do the job right, he said, “reliable intel is imperative. Having a ship like the Normandy can provide that at a moments notice, also she can nip in a take down enemy fighters before they know what’s happening.” 

“Interesting,” rear admiral Mikhailovich said, “I’ll take what you’ve said under advisement.”

They headed out of the engine room and onto the loading bay, “Commander, I simply must protest at your crew.” 

“My crew?” Nima asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Turians, Asari, Krogan and quarian? And they have access to all of it?”

“All the species on board this ship have volunteered to be here,” Nima said, “They are willing putting their lives at risk just as every member of this crew is to stop Saren. We need to be building bridges admiral, showing that we can stand alongside each other. It took Earth long enough to put aside its differences with other humans how long is it going to take to put aside the ones we have with other species?”

“I don’t need a history lesson Commander.” Rear Admiral Mikhailovich said. 

“If you say so,” she said raising an eyebrow. 

“Just because you’re a spectre doesn’t mean you can’t face insubordination charges you know.” He said. 

“Yes sir,” she said was there anything else?”

“No I think I’ve seen enough.” he said, “well I concede you’ve made some very valid points and so my report to the joint military council is not going to be as negative as I first thought. Personally I’d have preferred to see the money spent elsewhere but I can see the usefulness in a ship like this.” He salutes both Shepard and Kaiden who salute in return before bidding them goodbye. 

“I’m glad that’s over with.” Kaiden said, “you looked ready to swing for him.”

“If he’d carried on you may have had to hold me back,” Nima said, “ good job Joker wasn’t on Board.”

“He would definitely have been hauled up on insubordination charges.” Kaiden said.

As they headed out of the dock Nimas comms beeped, “sorry to bother you commander but we have a situation we need your help with.” 

“What is it?” She asked

“We have a young woman who was rescued from Baterian slavers.” He said, “she’s from Mindoir, from your town.” 

“She was taken when they killed my parents you mean.” 

“Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am” he said, “she grabbed a gun and won’t let anyone near her.”

“I’ll be right there.” Nima told Kaiden she’d meet him in flux. “I’m coming with you Nima.” He said, “don’t do this by yourself.”

“I’m fine Kaiden, I’ve dealt with it” she said not very convincingly. “It’s just how many have been slaves all this time?” 

“It’s not your fault.” He said “after you rescued some they would have kept a closer eye on the others. You were only young yourself.” 

“Still, I thought they’d stopped them.”

“They couldn’t have checked the ships that got away.”Kaiden said “you couldn’t have known who they managed to get away with. They took the lift to the docks, Nima took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “thanks Kaiden,” she said. “I appreciate you being here.”

“You never have to face anything alone Nima.” He said, “not while I’m around.” They walked up to two Alliance officers standing back from some crates that were further up, from behind them they could hear whimpering.

“Oh Commander,” said the lieutenant, “I’m glad you’re here, we tried to give her a sedative but we can’t get near her. “ 

“I’ll take it and give it her.” Nima said and walked up to the crates. 

“Stay back,” the young woman cried, 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Nima said 

“Who are you?” She asked

“My name is shepard, Commander Nima shepard,” she told her, “What’s your name?” 

“Animals don’t get names, they just do as the master tells them.” 

“You were born with one,” Nima said gently, “try and remember.” 

“They called her Talitha,” the young woman said after several minutes.

“Talitha? I remember you, you would always be the first to come running up and be thrown by my biotics.” Nima said. 

Talitha looked confused and began lowering her gun, “you know who I am?” She asked 

“I knew you as a little girl,” Nima said, “I’m from the same colony as you.”

“The Masters never took you?” She asked, “How?” 

“They did, but I got free.” 

“the masters came and burned everyone, she tried to pretend she was dead but they knew they knew she was pretending.” 

“I’m sorry Talitha,” Nima told her, “my parents were killed there too. Those bastards murdered my father in front of me and did experiments on my mother.” 

“How are you alive? How are you not broken?” She asked 

Nima slowly took a step towards her while using a soothing tone. “I was broken Talitha, part of me still is but I get up every day and fight it.” 

“I wish she was strong.” Talitha said, “I wish she could have fought instead of being curled up letting them stick wires into her.” 

“It’s not your fault Talitha, you were six when they attacked the colony. You were defenceless.” Nima said, “I should have tried harder to get more people out.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked

“I fought my way out, my biotics made it easier for me to escape but came back for as many as I could.” Nima told her, “I didn’t know you were there or I’d have fought to get you out too.” 

“Shepard,” Kaiden said “you were sixteen, you couldn’t have saved the whole colony, there were too many of them.” 

“You saved some of the other animals?” Talitha asked. 

“I tried.” 

Talitha began to cry, “it hurts when I remember, I don’t want to remember.” She started hitting herself with the butt of the gun. 

Nima made a grab for it and managed to disarm her. “It’s ok Talitha, I know it hurts to remember, but there are people that can help you, people who will look after you.” 

“I don’t want be be afraid anymore,” she said

“No one will hurt you again,” Nima said. “You don’t have to be afraid now.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise, take this,” Nima handed her the sedative. “ it will help you sleep and when you wake up you’ll be safe and there will be people there that will help you.” 

“Will I dream?” She asked, “I don’t want to dream.” 

“You won’t dream Talitha, this is strong stuff.” Nima watched as she took the sedative and then put her arm around her till it took effect. As the young woman drifted into unconsciousness Shepard and Kaiden carried her over to the waiting lieutenant and the medical team who had a trolley bed waiting. “Take good care of her.” She told them, “keep me informed of how she gets on.” 

“Thank you for your help Commander,” the lieutenant said, “I felt helpless, she was six, six when she was taken, what the hell are we out here for if we can’t stop things like this happening?”

“I joined to prevent exactly this lieutenant.” She said, “we keep fighting to protect our colonies, to stop this from happening again. One day maybe we’ll all learn to get along.”

“You really think that will ever happen?”

“Stranger things have happened lieutenant, you only need to look at earth's history to know that.” 

“I hope you are right Commander.” He said, “we’ll get her to the hospital and get her the help she needs.” 

“I need a drink.” Nima said as they stepped into the lift. Kaiden gave her a hug, “It’s been a pretty shit day so far.” he said, “I don’t blame you.”

“Shit like that Kaiden brings back memories,” she said, “I’ve dealt with it, thought I’d put it behind me, but something like that..” she went quiet.

“You know you can offload on me whenever you need to.” Kaiden tells her. 

“I know.” she smiled, “I appreciate it more than you know. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. As they stepped off the lift a reporter came up. 

“Commander Shepard,” She said, “Khalisah Al-jilani, westerlund News.” She held out her hand, Nima looked at Kaiden and back at the woman with a camera hovering by her head. “Can I help you?” She asked politely shaking her hand. 

“I hope so Commander,” She said a little brusquely. “You’ve been given a unique opportunity to represent our race and people want a sense of how you’ll do that.” 

“I don’t mind answering questions Miss Al-jilani but you realise some things are classified.” 

“Of course Commander.” She said turning on the camera. Kaiden stepped back. He didn’t want to be answering any questions neither did he want the reporter asking about his relationship with Nima either. He watched as the reporter started off pleasantly enough and got steadily more aggressive. He marvelled at Nimas ability to field the reporters questions with the same grace she used on the rear admiral. 

“Humans has been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for 26 years.” She said, “with that in mind how do you feel about being the first human spectre.” 

“Spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy so to be asked to join them is an honour.”

Nima ignored the veiled insult as Miss Al-jilani said “you really believe that?”

“I do.” 

“Some say it’s the councils way of throwing humans a bone. Have you encountered any situations where the council have asked you to put its needs above the needs of earth.” 

“I’m not sure who told you that Miss Al-jilani, but the council are concerned with the needs of the galactic community and we are part of that galactic community now, we need to show we are willing to do our part, it has taken us time to get here and we have learned much along the way. Humans get their concerns addressed the same as everyone else.”

Miss Al-Julani was quiet for a moment before carrying on. “You’ve been given command of an advanced human warship for your missions.” She said.

Nima interrupted her, “The Normandy is actually a joint collaboration between the Turians and humans.” She told her, it is a testament to how species can put aside their difference and work together for the better.”

“So do you think it’s wise to hand it over to the council.”

“You’ve lost me Miss Al-jilani, the Normandy hasn’t been handed over to anyone, I have been given command of it and it is has an Alliance crew.”

“You do have other species as part of your crew though commander.”

“That is correct and each one has volunteered to join me on my mission which the details of are classified. What we face effects all of us Miss Al-jilani not just humans.”

“You do work for the council though commander, did they order you to destroy research that benefits humans on Noveria.”

“I’m not sure where your getting your intel Miss Al-jilani but you’ve been misinformed.” Nima could see she was going to have to cut this interview short as this reporter was starting to irritate her. “Is there anything else?” she asked “I did mention that my mission is classified and there any many aspects I can not discuss, I’m sure you have questions but those you will have to take up with the council and Alliance Brass.”

“Just one more question Commander.” Miss Al-jilani said. “Do you think we will ever have the respect of the council and the galactic community?”

“Respect is a funny thing, people regardless of what species they are tend to assume they deserve it. But respect must be earned, I’m sure you have earned the respect of your peers Miss Al-jilani in order to get where you are today. Same with the galactic community, I believe we can earn that respect.”

“You’re an Idealistic commander and I hope your right.” she turned to face the camera, “This is Khalisah Al-jilani Speaking to Commander Shepard the First human spectre.” she returned to face shepard, “Good luck out there commander, remember earth will be watching.”

Shepard stood and watched the reporter walk off in search of another unsuspecting interviewee. “I was so tempted to punch her.” She told Kaiden. 

“Well I’m glad you kept a cool head.” He said, “you ran rings round her.” 

“Let’s hope it’s well received back on earth.” 

“I notice you never call it home.” 

“I’m from the colonies Kaiden, apart from when I stay at your parents I don’t visit earth.” She said, “unless you count visiting Alliance headquarters.” 

“Do you think earth will ever be home?” 

“I’m always home Kaiden.” She said, “I have the Normandy and I have you, what else do I need?” 

Kaiden smiled “Another reason I love you.” He said. They headed to flux and Nima grabbed a table whilst Kaiden went to the bar. She listened to a young woman who was arguing with the Volus behind the bar. “There is nothing I can do.” She heard him say. “Can I help?” 

“Excuse me.” The young woman said. 

“I overheard you talking to the Volus at the bar,” Nima said, “is there something I can do?” 

“Who Dorian? well that’s very kind of you but I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“I asked.”

“It’s my sister Jenna, she’s working in chora’s den as an informant for c-sec.”

“Being an informant is a dangerous job without proper training.” 

“I’ve told her this, but she won’t listen.” 

“Do you know who her contact is in c-sec?.”

“No and every time I try talking to an officer, I get told to leave it alone for Jenna’s safety.” 

“Leave it with me,” Nima said, “I’ll talk to her.” 

“You will?” She said, “oh thank you.”

Kaiden came back to the table with the drinks as the was called back to the bar. “What was that about?”

“Her sister is working as an informant for c-sec but I think she may be in over her head.”

Kaiden knew the look, “you said you’d check it out didn’t you?”

“That obvious huh?”

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren't helping someone Nima.” He said. They finished their drinks and headed out of flux, as they walked towards the upper markets a young woman approached them. “Commander Shepard, could I have a word?” Nima and Kaiden turned to the young woman. “Is there something you need?” Nima asked. 

“Emily Wong, investigative journalist for Citadel News.” She said holding out her hand. “I was hoping to catch you, I’m investigating corruption on the Citadel and Fist specifically. I understand you had a run in with him not long ago.”

“You could say that.” Nima said taking her hand and shaking it, Nima knew knew that the shootout was in the news all over the citadel. Probably reported on by miss Wong herself. “What are you looking for exactly miss Wong?” 

“Just any evidence you may have found of any corruption that may be happening.” She said. 

“You mean something like this?” Nima said holding up the osd. “I’d actually forgotten I’d had this, I was going to hand it in to c-sec but in suppose I could let you have it.” She hands over the osd to Emily. 

“Oh thank you Commander.” She said, “I won’t forget this, I promise.” 

They watched as she half ran, half walked towards the shuttle. “Think she’s excited to get the story written?” Kaiden asked

Nima laughed, “ just a little.”

They walked through the upper markets looking at the kiosks as they did so. “Commander Shepard? The Commander Shepard?” A Voice said

Nima and Kaiden looked up to see a blonde male walking towards them. “Do I know you?” Nima asked

“Me,” He said, “No, no I just wanted to meet the first human spectre. Would you mind if I had a photo?” 

“Er I suppose,” Nima said 

“Great could you pose with your pistol drawn?” He asked. 

“Okay,” She said posing with her gun. “Thanks.” He said when he had taken a few snaps, my wife will be so stoked to see this. I’m going to frame it and put it on my wall.” 

“Looks like you have a fan Commander,” Kaiden said coming up. 

“I thought I already had one.” Nima said smiling at him. 

“I’m your number one fan.” Kaiden said, “have been since I met you.” 

“You say the sweetest things.” She said and kissed him on the cheek. Inside Chora’s Den Nima looks around for any sign of Jenna. She spots a young woman who looks similar to the young lady she’d spoken to in flux. “Looks like that may be her.” She said she turns and looks at Kaiden who is watching the Asari dancers on the top of the bar. “Put your tongue back in Lieutenant before you trip over it.” 

“What?” He said, “I was just..”

“Admiring the view?” Nima asked somewhat testily. 

“I was thinking you would look good in that outfit..”

Nima raised an eyebrow. “Uh Huh” 

“You could give me a private dance.” 

“Thought you said I’m a terrible dancer?”

“Oh I wouldn’t care about your dancing if you were wearing that.” He said. 

“Let’s just talk to Jenna shall we?” She said walking up to the bar. 

“I’ll be with you in a second,” Jenna said. 

“Jenna?” Nima asked, “it’s rather important I speak with you.” 

She finishes serving a customer and comes to where Nima and Kaiden are stood. “What can I get you?” She asks

“I’m here to talk to you about your work with C-sec.” Nima said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said nervously pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Jenna what your doing is dangerous, these people mean business you could get seriously hurt.” 

“You sounds like my sister, did she send you? I can take care of myself you know.” With that she stormed off

“Well that could have gone better.” 

Nima sighed, “I could have handled it better you mean.” 

“I’m not sure she wants to listen to anyone.” Kaiden said 

“I know you're trying to make me feel better.” She said “and I appreciate the gesture. We best go back and tell her sister the news.” As they were heading out of chora’s den a Turian bumped into them. “If you have questions about Jenna then come to C-sec.” He said. Then he shoved her out the way, “hey I never done nothing,” he raised his voice and suddenly acted drunk. “You humans are always getting in the way.” 

“Did he just say something about Jenna?” Kaiden asked.

“Yeah,we better go to c-sec and see what this is about.” They shuttle to C-sec and see Garrus chatting to a couple of officers. “Commander,” He says “what brings you to c-sec?” 

“We’re going to speak to a c-sec Officer.” She told him, “what do you know about informants?” 

“That sounds like something Chellick would be overseeing” Garrus said, “Why do you ask?”

“We were in flux and the girl serving said her sister was working as an informant. We went to talk some sense into her.”

“That went well If your going to see Chellick.” 

“Sarcasm,” Nima said, “I see the crew are rubbing off on you.” 

“I think that’s just you shepard.” He said with a smile. “Mind if I tag along?” 

“If you know Chellick you may be able to get him to tell us what’s happening.” 

Garrus led them to Chellicks office, “Commander Shepard.” Chellick said, “What were you thinking commander?” 

“Excuse me?” Nima asked, 

“You could have blown Jenna’s cover.”

“Her sister is worried about her and I only asked if she knew what she was getting herself into. Does she know the kind of danger she’s in?” 

“I’m keeping a close eye on her Commander, you don’t need to worry.” 

“Come on Chellick,” Garrus said, “you know you can’t be watching out for her all the time.” 

“What would you have me do?” 

“Release her from any obligations.”

“I’m right In the middle of a case Shepard.” 

“I’m sure you can do it without Jenna putting her life at risk.” 

“Very well,” he said, “I will do as you ask on one condition.” 

“Which is?” 

“There is a deal going down, Jenna was going to make the exchange but you will take her place.” He said, “don’t arrest him or force a confrontation just hand over the money and collect the merchandise. There is a tracker on the credit chip where we be able to trace the money as soon as they access their system.” 

“Very well Chellick, I’ll make the exchange.” Nima said taking the credit chip. “Soon as it’s done though…”

“I keep my word Commander,” he said, “Jenna will be released of all future obligations.” 

She nodded and turned to leave, “Commander,” he called, “you’re heading to the lower markets.” 

“Right,” she said with a semi apologetic grin, “we’ll be back shortly.” They headed to the markets and to a waiting Krogan. “Hold up army.” he said, “you got my money?”

“Goods first,” Nima said holding her hand out. The krogan handed her the mods and she handed them to Kaiden who pretended to examine them. “That looks right.” He told her.

“Here you go,” she said, “handing him the credit chip.”

“Nice doing business with you,” the krogan said with a smile pocketing the credit chip and gesturing to the guards that were with him that it was time to go.

They returned to Chellick who took the mods and looked them over. “Nice work Shepard.” he said, “here, for the inconvenience.” he threw her a few omni gel packs.”

“Thanks.” she said. “I’ve already relieved Jenna from duty.” he said before she could bring it up. “Glad to hear it, goodbye Chellick.” She said and they headed back to flux to give the young woman the good news. When they got there however. “Rita, you wanted your sister to come back and now your complaining?”

“I thought you’d be happy your sister was back.” Nima said

“Oh I am,” Rita told her, “I guess I forgot just how popular she was with the customers. My tips have almost halved since she’s been back.” She gave Nima a rueful smile. “ I am grateful to you for getting her out of that situation.” 

“Uh-huh.” Nima said 

“I am really, let me treat you to a drink at least.” 

“I won’t say no to that,” Garrus and Kaiden said in unison. “Just the one.” Nima replied, “The council have called me to their chambers.” 

“Why?” Kaiden asked. 

“I didn’t exactly report in when we picked up Liara, had Joker forward the report, Now they want to discuss it.” 

“So Spectres aren’t a law unto themselves after all.” Garrus said. 

“Or they just want to keep a close eye on the new girl.” Nima said, “either way I will meet you back at the Normandy. We will have to be heading out after this.” 

“Very well Commander.” Kaiden said “I’ll round up the troops.” 

Nima left Kaiden and Garrus enjoying their drinks and took a cab to the tower and the council chambers. “You wanted to see me?” She asked as she walked in. 

“We read the report from your pilot commander and must say we are surprised that you Dr T’soni to remain as part of your crew.” 

“You feel She may be compromised because she is Benezia’s daughter?” she asked 

“She may know more than she is letting on.” The Turian councillor said

“And I thought humans were paranoid.” Nima said, “Dr T’soni has stated she hasn’t seen her mother in years on account of being on a dig. I’m inclined to believe her or at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Her knowledge of the prothens will also be useful.”

“Very well Commander Shepard,” The Asari Councillor said, “I trust that you know what your doing, keep us updated of any developments.” 

“In other words don’t let Joker send any more reports.” Nima said, “understood.” She nodded politely turned on her heel and headed back out. She had a job to do and if it meant keeping the council updated personally then so be it. 

As she went to get a shuttle back to c-sec Nima noticed Liara sat staring into the fountains at the foot of the council chambers. “Hey Liara,” she called, “everything alright?” She walked up to where she was sat. Liara turned, “oh sorry Shepard, I didn’t see you.”

“You look deep in thought.”

“I was,” she said,”sorry I was just thinking that you’ve taken a great risk having me as part of your crew. I know the others aren’t as trusting.”

“Commander and Spectres prerogative.” Nima smiled

“Is that another human joke?”

“Yes and no.” Nima replied, “Your knowledge of the protheans will be very helpful Liara and I’m sure you’ll easily prove yourself a valuable member of the team. Everyone on board has their own issues but you let me know if anyone treats you with disrespect. We all have each other’s backs on this ship.” 

“Thankyou Commander. I appreciate it.” 

“Were you meeting family?”

“Oh no, I don’t know who my father if you could call it that is.”

“Sorry I don’t follow,”

“Asari are monogendered Commander we can have relations with various species. We take the attributes of the father parent and pass those traits to our daughters. My father, was another Asari. I am what is known as a pure blood though no one would be so cruel as to say that to my face.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Asari believe that mating with another species makes us stronger and to mate with another Asari would weaken our race.”

“Seriously?” Nima asked, “you’re one of the most advanced races who are naturally biotic. That’s like humans saying we can’t have a relationship with someone of a different colour because it may taint us or some such nonsense.” 

“That’s a rather fitting analogy.” Liara said raising an eyebrow. 

“So Benezia never told you who your other parent was?”

“No, I believe to was too painful for her to talk about and so if I brought it up she would change the subject.”

“You don’t know that your other parent knew about you though.” Nima said. “Maybe they’d be pleased to find out they had a scientist as a daughter.”

Liara smiled, “Maybe,” she conceded, “I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

“Do you want me to help hunt them down?”

“No really you don’t have to do that.” Liara replied. “Maybe when this is over I’ll look for them.” 

“Well just say if you change your mind, we’re heading out soon, do you have anything else you need to do before we go?”

“Your councillor Udina requested I speak to him before we leave,” she said getting up, they headed to the cab and got one to the embassies.   
“Do you want me to come with you?” Nima asked.

“No I’m fine,” She said, “Thankyou.” 

“I’ll wait in the bar.” Nima said heading to where she’d met Nassana Dantius. When she walked in she overheard some Alliance soldiers talking about the Asari consort. “Asari consort?” She asked “what do they do?” 

“Commander Shepard,” The young Sargent said jumping to attention. 

“Relax soldier, This isn't an inspection.” She said, “ I overheard you talking and was curious.” 

“The Asari Consort is amazing commander, she knows just what to say and do to make you feel relaxed and…” Nima could see that she’d be there all day if she let him carry on. “Where is this consort exactly?” she asked interrupting. “Oh she’s on the other side of the lake Commander,” he said. “You should definitely visit her, it would do you the world of good”

“I may just do that.” Just then liara came along, “How do you feel about a visit to the asari consort.”

“Really?” Liara asks, “I’ve heard you have to wait months to see one of them.”

“Months?” Nima asked, “Lets see how long we’d have to wait for anyway shall we?” they headed to where the sargent had directed them too. When Nima was told it was going to be 3 months before they could get an appointment she turned to Liara, “you weren’t kidding.” before Liara could reply though the young woman welcoming guests interrupted. “Commander, Shaira said she will speak to you now.”

“Oh, thank you.” Nima said momentarily stunned, “where am I going?”

“To the bottom of this room, turn right and up the stairs.”

Shira greeted them both with a smile and a hug, “Commander Shepard, Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Nima said, “but I take it that you didn’t take time out of your very busy schedule to see me especially. Is there something I can help you with?”

Shaira smiled, “You are correct Commander, your reputation precedes you and I asked to speak to you because I would like a favour.”

“What’s the favour?”

“A Turian General has been spreading rather spurious rumours about me,”

“And being military you wanted me to talk some sense into him?” Nima enquired.

“Something like that,” she said, “appeal to his honour, I cannot go into details but we fell out because I cannot give him what he wanted.”

“Say no more,” Nima said “Where can I find this General?”

“Septimus was frequenting Cora’s den the last I heard.”

“Typical male, drowning his sorrows no doubt.” Nima said. “I’ll speak to him Shira and see if we can’t sort this all out.”

“Thank you commander.”

They found the General sat watching the asari dancers and several glasses lined up on the table. “Are you drunk?” Nima asked

“What’s it to you?” he said

“I’m here on behalf of shira,” she said. “Did she turn you down and that’s why your now spreading lies and behaving like a spoilt brat?”

“What would you know about anything?” he grimaced. “Nima turned to liara, I thought it was a human thing to get hammered because we’ve been spurned in love, I was lead to believe that Turians would never behave in such a way and view humans as uncivilised because of it and yet here you are…”

General Septimus grimaced, “You have made your point commander.” he said, “How else am I meant to cope with her rejection? She means everything to me.”

“If she means everything to you, why are you hell bent on ruining her reputation?” Liara asked.

“Because he’s sulking, behaving like a child who didn’t get what they want instead of a general who has lead troops into battle and commanded respect”

“I am not sulking,” he protested. 

“General whatever happened between you two is it worth ruining a friendship because she won’t give you more than that? How much does she really mean to you if you are prepared to destroy it all because she wasn’t prepared to give you more than friendship?”

“When you put it like that I sound incredibly selfish and whiney” he looked up and saw the look shepard was giving him. She didn’t need to say anything else, “You’re right, I will apologise to her and set things right. Would you mind taking this to an elcor in the embassies and giving it to him. Apologise on my behalf.”

“What do I get for all this effort?” Nima asked.

“I still have contacts commander, I can arrange for some specialist armour or weapons to be sent to your ship.”

“You have a deal general,” Nima said taking the osd from him. "I hope you get it sorted with Shaira.”

“As do I commander,” he said getting up and Nodding his head to them both before leaving. It didn’t take long to find the elcor that the General was talking about, explain what had happened and reassure him that everything was safe and secure before heading back to the normandy. Shepard got a call asked for her to revisit the consort. When she got there Shaira wrapped her arms round her and gave her a hug. “Septimus came and apologised, he even brought me flowers.” she said, “I’ve also had a lovely note from the elcor ambassador and I know that was down to you.”

“The general gave me the information that let me smooth things over with him.” Nima said.

“Here.” she said handing Nima a trinket.”I don’t know what it is but I believe it will be more useful to you.” she then went onto give both Nima and Liara words of comfort and affirmation that Liara seemed to find comforting and Nima just found weird. 

By the time they got to the Normandy everyone was aboard, Kaiden met her at the airlock, “everyone’s present and accounted for,” He said nodding at Liara. 

“Thank you Lieutenant,” 

“You were quite a while.” he said, “did you get grilled by the council?”

“I kind of took a detour on the way back,” she told him, “ended up doing a favour for the consort. I’ll tell you about it later.” 

“Can’t wait to hear that story.” he said taking the seat next to Joker. Nima stood behind him and Joker. “Take us out Joker.” she said

“Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
